Remember Me
by Punksbaby
Summary: A secret high school romance, and a budding wrestling career. Something's gotta give. *anyone you recognise I do not own, I only own the original characters*
1. Chapter 1

Days like today made me wonder why I bothered with school in the first place. I shook my head as yet another paper bullet landed on my paper after bouncing off my hand. He was getting good at this. I didn't even bother looking back at him, at those piercing blue eyes, those sweet dimples. I knew he'd just flutter his eyelashes at me and make out like it wasn't him at all. Jon Good was nothing but trouble, kind of ironic really. "Ignore him Morg" Jess whispered from beside me. "He's just trying to get you to notice him, though God knows how you haven't already! The guy is so into you!" "The guy is into nothing except his little wrestling school Jess" I whispered back. "Everyone knows that's all Jon cares about." The bell rang signalling the end of class and saving me from any further inquisition from Jess. I grabbed my books and ran out of the door heading straight for my locker.

As I slammed the door to my locker closed he was there. "Can I walk you to your car Morg?" he asked, looking around. Luckily, the halls were nearly empty. "Sure Jon" I said, forcing a smile. "It's not as if you haven't walked me to my car every other day this week, is it?" He smiled, taking my bag from me. "I tried to get your attention in class" he said as we walked towards where I'd left the car. I nodded thoughtfully. "I know" I replied. "Jon you have to stop it, Jess already suspects something..." "Oh so I gotta stop because the fact that you're dating a dumbass might become public knowledge?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. I paused. Shit. I'd hurt him. "I didn't mean it like that Jon" I said, linking my arm through his. "Come on, I'll take you to Les's on my way home." Les's. Magic words to him. Les Thatcher owned the wrestling school Jon was trying hard to get into. Les was fobbing him off with the "too young" excuse, but Jon was nearly eighteen so he couldn't keep him out for much longer.

I unlocked the car and Jon opened my door for me, waiting until I was in before slamming it and running around to the passenger side. "I love this time of day" he admitted as I pulled away. "Away from school, when I can just be with you..." "For the five minute drive to Les" I said, a bit more bitterly than I'd meant to. He looked at me quickly. "Come on Morganna" he said, putting his hand on my knee. "Wrestling is important to me, and you are too. Don't make me choose." "I'm not making you do anything Jon" I said, stopping outside the wrestling school and cutting the engine. He nodded. "I know" he said finally. "There's Les. I'd better get in. I'll call you later?" I nodded. "Mom is in work tonight" I said. "She won't get home till around 3am." He smiled. "Then I'll see you about 8" he said, leaning across and kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed him back. "See you at 8" I said, watching him as he got out of the car. He waved as he ran across the grass, greeting Les with a high five before disappearing into the warehouse they used as a training facility. I started the car back up and drove home, thinking of him the rest of the way.

Dating Jon Good probably wasn't one of my best ideas. He was a rebel, homework an alien word to him, and as for his home, the less time he spent there the happier he was. I pulled into my driveway, cut the engine and got out of the car quickly. "Mom?" I called, walking into the house. I knew she wasn't there, her car was gone, but calling her was a habit. Well, a new habit, ever since she nearly caught Jon and I in the hallway a few days ago. Her car was in the shop and I'd forgotten. Jon came home with me thinking we had the house to ourselves, the fact that there was no training that day was a bonus. We had just stripped each other's shirts off when mom called down the stairs that she was nearly ready and to give her five minutes. I've never seen anyone dress so quickly in all my life! Jon was dressed and out of the door like a bat out of hell.

I busied myself in the kitchen, making a start on the chores mom had left for me. Something made me turn around, and when I did Jon was standing there watching me. "You'll make a good wife one day Morg" he whispered, walking towards me. I smiled, putting the dishcloth down and meeting him halfway across the kitchen. I kissed him softly, moaning as he pulled my shirt out of my jeans and broke the kiss long enough to pull it over my head. "You're early" I realised. It hadn't even been half an hour since I'd dropped him off. "I couldn't wait to see you" he whispered. "I didn't want to waste time." "Take me to bed Jon" I whispered. He nodded, scooping me up and carrying me up the stairs.

"Do you think people know?" I asked, playing with the hairs on his chest as I lay in his arms. He shrugged. "We've been pretty careful" he said finally. "I mean, even Jess thinks you hate me, right?" I nodded, not daring to look at him. Hate him. Yeah, right, try love him. "Hey" he said softly, hooking his finger beneath my chin and making me look at him. "I love you, Morganna, you know that right?" I smiled. "Yeah" I said softly. "I know, Jon. I love you too." "Morg" he said, holding me tightly. "You do realise that's the first time you've said it back to me, don't you?" I frowned. "No" I whispered. "I've said it before, I'm sure I have." He shook his head. "Nope" he said, smiling at me. "First time." I smiled back at him. "I love you, Jonathan Good" I said, kissing him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Morganna" he said, tears rolling down his face. "I gotta do this. I can't be sat around wondering 'what if?' That's just not me. I've got this opportunity, and I have to take it..." "What about me?" I sobbed. "I thought you loved me?" "I did!" he yelled. "I do! More than anything! Morg can't you see? This could be just the opportunity we need! I could make it to the big time, earn a decent living from this..." "Three years Jon" I sobbed. "We've been dating for three years. And now this. Now wrestling wins over us." "Morg please..." he began. I held my hand up. "Just go, Jon" I said, not daring to look at him. "Please." He nodded, walking back down the path. "I am sorry" he said. "I'll call you when I get back." "Don't bother Jon" I said, looking up at him. "I won't be here." He paused for a second before turning his back on me and walking slowly away.

I walked into the house and slammed the door behind me. "Morganna?" my mom called from the lounge. I walked in to her. "Wrestling won mom" I sobbed as she held me. "He's going to Puerto Rico. Wrestling took him from me." She held me tightly as I sobbed for what seemed like hours in her arms. "I'm sorry" I said, finally pulling away from her. "I'm just going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded slowly and kissed my head. "You'll get through this Morg" she said. "You're tougher than you give yourself credit for." I nodded and went upstairs, closing my door softly before throwing myself on my bed, well our bed, and crying myself to sleep.

The next morning Jess came around. "Hey" she said, walking into my room. "Mom just told me about Jon. Has he left yet?" I looked at the clock. "Yeah" I said quietly. "His flight was an hour ago. What am I gonna do without him Jess?" She looked at me awkwardly. "Honestly Morg?" she asked. "I don't know why you were with him in the first place!" "Because I love him!" I yelled, standing up. "I have always loved him!" "Even when you were denying he even existed in school?" she teased. I glared at her before nodding. "Even then" I said quietly. "Jess I have stuff to do, maybe you should go." "You serious?" she asked. I paused before nodding. "Yeah" I said, looking at her. "I just need to be alone." "Keep treating people like this and you're gonna be alone for a hell of a long time Morganna" she warned. I shrugged. "Jon's gone" I said. "Nobody else matters." She glared at me before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I spent the day in bed, not being able to face the world. The next few days were spent the same way. Thinking takes over, and the hours speed by. Finally, by the end of the week I've made a decision. I'm leaving Cincinnati. Without Jon I have nothing here.

"Mom!" I yelled, walking down the stairs. "What is it Morganna?" she asked, running out of the lounge. "Woah, what's going on?" I threw my bag to the front door and hugged her tightly. "I love you mom" I said. "But this is something I have to do. I have to go find out who I really am without Jon." She stared at me for ages, her eyes never moving from my face despite the sudden build up of tears. "I was waiting for this to happen" she finally said. "Go, Morg, be free, but be careful, and know that you can always come back. I will always be here for you." I nodded and hugged her tightly. "I know" I said softly. "Thank you." I kissed her cheek, inhaling her perfume for one last time before grabbing my bag and running to the car. I started the engine, backed off the driveway, and drove without looking back once.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven years have passed since I left Cincinnati. Florida is my home now, can't beat the sunshine right? Yeah, like I know what that is. Work takes up all my time. Well, work, and... "Chloe!" Kirsty yells. "Come dance with me?" I look across at her and laugh as she dances around the bar with a chair. I shake my head and carry on wiping the bar down. It's quiet tonight, we've only had about five people in all night. "Go home Kirsty" I say, glancing at the clock. "I'll lock up and finish up here." "You sure?" she asks, dropping the chair and walking over to me. I nod. "Grab your stuff" I say smiling. She grins and runs out to fetch her stuff from the locker.

"Thank you so much!" she says, hugging me as she runs for the door. "Joey is home tonight, we weren't gonna get much time before he had to go..." "So quit explaining to me and go make good use of your extra time!" I say laughing. She laughs and goes to pull the door open as someone pushes it from the other side. She looks at me straight away. "Go" I say. "I can handle this." She nods and waves before rushing out the door as three huge guys walk in.

"What's her hurry?" one asks as he approaches the bar. I smile. "Boyfriend in town, one night only" I say, still wiping the bar down. He grins and gives me a knowing look. "Know that feeling well" he says wistfully. "Awww hun" I say smiling. "I bet you miss him when he's gone!" The other two guys have caught up now and laugh. "I didn't mean it like that!" he protests. I smile. "I know" I say, touching his hand. "Just messing with you. What can I get you?" "Three beers" one of the others says. "And three Jacks" the other one says. I freeze. That voice. I nod and turn my back on them, busying myself pouring Jack while I compose myself. Of all the bars, in all of Florida... Yeah, that ole cliché. I put the Jacks in front of them and grab three beers out of the fridge. "How much?" he asks, his piercing blue eyes searching my face. I shake my head, turning away from him. "They're on me" I say. "Kinda already cashed up for the night." He smiles. Damn those dimples are still there. "Then this is for you" he says, sliding a fifty across the bar. "Do you need anything else?" I ask, turning back around. "Nice of you to offer, um...?" the shorter guy says. I smile at him. "Chloe" I say. "Chloe" he repeats. "Well Chloe, I'm Seth, this is Roman and this joker here is Dean. He'll probably try and get your number by the end of the night cos that's just the kind of guy he is. But this is a one night in town only situation for us too." I smile. "One night?" I ask, secretly relieved that he won't be around any more after tonight. "Well, for them" Roman says, smiling at me. "I live here." "So you guys just visiting?" I ask. Dean nods, looking at me suspiciously. "Something like that" he says. "Uh, we better drink up, let you carry on shutting up shop." I smile. "Thanks J... Dean" I stammer. He frowns at me quickly but it passes and he smiles. "No worries toots" he says, raising his bottle to me before heading across the bar to a booth.

I finish up behind the bar and grab the brush, starting to sweep the floor. Glasses hitting each other makes me look up. "Where do you want these?" Dean asks, holding up the empty Jack glasses. I point at the bar and he nods, putting them down before taking the brush from me. "It's the least I can do" he says, waving away my protest. "You just want to go home right? So let us help you." I nod and stock the fridge quickly while he sweeps the floor. I'm crouched behind the bar when I hear Seth and Roman approach him. "Damn Dean what is going on here?" Roman asks quietly. "I can't explain it" Dean says. "I feel like I know her, from before..." "Dean" Seth points out. "You've known lots of girls. How is this one different?" "Man I don't know" he groans. "There's something there. I know her. I know I do. I just can't remember how." I drop a bottle and Seth peeks over the bar. "You ok?" he asks. I smile and nod, picking the bottle up and putting it in the fridge. "All done" I say. "Uh guys, I really do have to lock up now." Roman nods and takes the brush from Dean, handing it to me. "Thanks for everything Chloe" he says, hugging me quickly. "Uh, what are you doing tomorrow night?" "Night off" I say smiling. "Rare occasion. Gonna have a nice glass of wine and an almighty bubble bath." He looks thoughtful for a second. "Tell you what" he says. "To repay you for tonight, go to the arena. Give my name at the box office, there'll be two tickets to the show waiting for you." I shake my head. "I can't do that Roman" I say. "Thanks for the offer, but..." "Please?" Dean asks quietly. "It's the only way we can repay you." I sigh and nod slowly. "Ok" I say. "Thank you." They all smile and head for the door, waving as they head out onto the street. I lock the door quickly and lean against it. What the hell have I just done?

"Alice?" I call, walking into the apartment. "Alice? I'm home." "In here" Alice says. I smile and walk into the lounge. She's curled up on the sofa. "Kinda stuck here" she says laughing. I smile and help her with her problem. "Hey JJ" I soothe as he stirs. "It's ok. Momma's home now. Let's go put you to bed." He opens his eyes and smiles at me. He has his fathers piercing blue eyes and dimples, and his unruly dishwater blonde curls. I turn his light on, greeted straight away by his Shield posters and figures. "Hey" I whisper as I put him to bed. "Got a treat for you tomorrow. You wanna go see these guys?" He nods, his eyes wide. "Then get some sleep sunshine" I say, kissing his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep is most certainly not my friend. I can't get Jon, or Dean, out of my head. Why here? Why now? Damn him. I check the time and grab my phone. "You awake?" I text. She replies straight away. "Sure" I read. I hit dial and wait for her to answer. "Where's the fire Morg?" she asks yawning. "Jess" I say. "I kinda got a problem." "Some drunk don't know how to take no for an answer?" she asks, laughing. "No, well, kinda" I say. "Jess, it's Jon, he's here." "What?" she yells. "Tell me you're joking Morg, please?" "I wish I could" I say quietly. "The three of them came into the bar tonight as I was closing up. Dean is most definitely Jon." "What are you gonna do?" she asks. "Did he recognise you?" "He told Roman he knows me from before" I say. "He doesn't know how, but he knows that he knows me. That's not the problem Jess. Roman gave me tickets to the show tonight. JJ is all hyped up. I'm expecting him to jump on me soon." "You can't take JJ!" she yells. "Damn Morg, it's gonna be like Jon looking in a mirror!" "I know" I say, smiling as JJ walks sleepily into my room. "Hey sunshine, come hug momma for a bit until it's time to get up. Jess, I gotta go..." "Don't do anything stupid Morg" she warns. "I know how you felt about him, and as for JJ, I don't want him getting hurt. Jon hasn't tried to contact you in seven years. He hasn't changed Morg, wrestling is still his life." "I know" I say, ruffling JJ's hair as he lies next to me. "I'll call you later." "Make sure you do" she says, ending the call. "Did you mean it momma?" JJ asks, looking up at me with his baby blues. I nod. "Sure did" I say. "I got given tickets by a friend at work. Come on, you want breakfast? Pancakes?" He nods and jumps out of bed, grabbing his Dean doll and carrying it to the kitchen with him. I groan and follow him. Today is gonna be a nightmare.

The day drags. Normally I'd give anything for a day off to spend with JJ but today, today everything he does gets to me. He won't leave his figures alone, running around the apartment being Dean all day is doing me no favours. "Isn't it time you were Seth now?" I ask as he runs his hands through his hair and gives me Jon's crazy eyed stare. He shakes his head slowly. "No momma" he says simply. "Seth and Roman have dark hair. I have the same hair as Dean, I have to be Dean." I groan as he runs back into his room to carry on his fight with an imaginary foe. Finally, it's time to get him ready to leave. He bathes quickly and without fuss, which is totally not like him. He runs into his room to get dressed, insisting his outfit is a surprise. It's no surprise, I bought it. He comes out dressed in his Dean clothes. Swat vest, black trousers tucked into his boots, hair slicked back. Damn his fathers genes. I smile at him and kiss him softly. "Come on sunshine" I say, grabbing the keys and opening the door. "Let's go." He smiles and runs out of the apartment, waiting for me by the car. I unlock the doors and he opens mine, waiting for me to get in before closing the door and getting in the back. "Love you momma" he says, buckling himself in as I have flashbacks of his father doing the exact same thing. "Love you more, sunshine" I say, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hold my hand JJ" I say as we walk to the arena. "There are so many people here, I don't wanna lose you." He nods and grips my hand tightly. Being lost is his worst nightmare. "Oh my goodness!" a girl squeals. "It's a mini Dean! Oh my gosh! Can I get a picture?" JJ grins. "Sure" he says, letting go of my hand and standing next to her. I watch as he pokes his tongue out and sticks his two fingers up. "JJ!" I say as the people watching laugh. He smiles and walks back to me. "I'm mini Dean momma" he says holding my hand again. "I have to do that." I groan and half drag him away to the box office.

"Hi" I say as the guy comes to the window. "Um, Roman told me there would be two tickets left for me." He nods and walks away, coming back quickly. "Name?" he asks. "Chloe" I say quickly. He nods and hands over two tickets. "Enjoy the show" he says, biting into his apple and walking away again. JJ looks at me and takes the tickets from me. "Woah mom" he says, looking up at me. "Roman got us front row!" Damn. Of course he did. Shit. "Uh really?" I ask, looking at them. "Well, aren't you the lucky boy?" He grins and we walk into the arena. "Can I go look at the shirts?" he asks. I nod. "Sure" I say. "But only look, payday isn't until the end of the month remember? Besides, they won't have any Shield ones you don't already have." He nods and runs off to the stand, squealing as soon as he sees something. "Autographs momma" he whispers excitedly. I nod. "End of the month JJ" I say. "Come on, let's go get some food and find our seats." He lets me pull him away from the merch stand in search of food.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ is like a bottle of pop right up until the interval. "Bathroom break wise guy" I say, holding his hand and leading him through the crowds. When we get back to our seats a security guard is waiting for us. "Chloe?" he asks as I sit JJ down. I nod and he hands me a note. I read it quickly, looking up at him. "Um" I say quickly. "Could you tell, uh, them, thanks for the offer but we need to get home." He nods and walks off, leaving me to read the note again. "Chloe" I read. "Meet the guard after the show, bring your friend backstage for a tour, our treat. Dean, Seth and Roman." I fold it up and put it in my pocket. The countdown starts for the second part of the show, bringing my attention back to a very hyper JJ. "They gotta come down soon momma" he says excitedly. I nod, smiling at him even though that's the very moment I'm dreading.

Three matches in and it happens. "Momma, up there!" JJ screams as he spies them. Great. They're coming down right opposite us. I have to watch them come down the steps. JJ screams, totally unaware of me squirming in my seat. Dean catches my eye as he climbs over the barrier. I look away quickly, watching as JJ goes wild. "Momma it's Dean!" he yells as Dean gets in the ring. I smile and hold his hand. "Sure is sunshine" I say as Dean climbs on the turnbuckle in front of us. He looks down at us as I help JJ back onto his seat. Damn. Recognition lights his eyes as they lock onto mine. "Morg" he mouths. Shit. He doesn't get any further, Seth and Roman joining him makes him snap back to reality. He jumps down into the ring, waiting for their opponents. Roman and Seth wave at JJ and he goes wild. "Momma they waved!" he yells, waving back at them. I nod absently, watching their reactions. They look at me, then at Jon, then back at JJ. "Please don't" I mouth as Roman looks down at me. He nods once to let me know he understood then turns his back on me.

I fidget throughout the whole match. Their corner is right in front of us, and it's a tag match only for Seth and Roman. Dean gets to be cheerleader. Well, two Deans. JJ is going crazy. He pops like mad when they win and Dean looks over at him, smirking then walking over to us. "Hi Chloe" he says sarcastically. "Glad you could make it." "Thanks for the tickets Dean" I say, just as sarcastically. He winces. "Hey buddy" he says, turning to JJ. "You want an extra treat?" JJ nods enthusiastically. "Ok" Dean says, glancing at me quickly. "After the show, I'm gonna send a security guard down for you and your..." "Momma" JJ finishes for him. "She's my mom." Jon looks at me and nods. "Of course she is" he says. "Just wait here, ok?" JJ nods and Dean goes around. The ring, slapping hands with fans before making his way back to the locker room.

True to his word, the security guy appears just as the last match finishes. JJ looks at me and I sigh, nodding as he begins to follow the security guy backstage. "I'm gonna meet Dean mom" JJ says excitedly, holding my hand and pulling me along. I smile at him and try not to trip over my own feet as I walk. The security guy leads us through the crowds and through a door locked by a code. "Wait here" he says finally. I nod as JJ looks around. "Dean!" he yells suddenly. I look up, watching as Jon, Seth and Roman walk towards us. "Hey buddy" Jon says, ruffling JJ's hair. "So, you ready to go meet everyone backstage?" JJ nods quickly. "You're my favourite though" he says. Jon grins, looking at me. "Well then" he says. "I guess it's only fair that I make you my favourite too, right?" JJ nods. "Tell you what" Jon says. "I'm gonna let you go on ahead with Roman and Seth, because if the guys backstage find out that I'm your favourite, they're gonna be pretty wild. So how about I hang back here with your mom, and we meet you in catering in a little while, see if there's some cake left over?" JJ nods and holds Seth's hand straight away, waving at me as he walks off with them. "Now then Morganna" Jon says, snapping me back to reality. "Guess we got some talking to do, huh?"

I glare at him. "How dare you, Jon!" I hiss. "Don't think for one second it's gonna be that easy!" "You never told me Morg!" he yells. "You didn't even drop a hint, try and call..." "Call where, Jon?" I yell back. "I'm not psychic, I never was! You were the one who was gonna call. You never did! Three years together and not even a phonecall." "Did you know?" he asks quietly. "When I left, did you know you were...?" "Pregnant, Jon" I say. "And yes, I knew." "You didn't say anything" he says, standing in front of me and making me look at him. I shrug. "You'd made your decision Jon" I say. "Wrestling won. I wasn't going to take that away from you. I'm still not. If you'll excuse me, I need to go find my son." "Our son, Morg" he says, taking my hand and leading me down the corridor. "Our son."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm seething inside as I follow him up the corridor to catering. JJ is waiting there already with Seth and Roman. I hang back slightly, wanting to watch him with them for a little bit longer. Jon stops and waits for me. "Don't think a piece of cake is going to make this ok Jon" I warn, smiling and walking towards JJ as he spots me. Seth and Roman give me knowing looks as I scoop my son into my arms. "Mom!" he says excitedly. "I met Randy Orton, and Cena, and Rusev, and, well, everyone! Oh, and look what Seth and Roman gave me." I look as he unfolds a poster, Shield of course, and signed. "I just need..." he says quietly. "Dean, would you sign this for me?" I glance back at Jon, watching as he walks towards us. "Sure kiddo" he says, taking a marker from Seth and signing the poster quickly. JJ grins. "Full set mom" he says, throwing his arms around me. "Thank you for tonight mom, I love you." "I love you too sunshine" I say, hugging him tightly as I look at Jon. "But really, you need to thank Roman, he got us the tickets." JJ looks at him and he shakes his head. "Don't mention it buddy" he says, smiling at him. "We, uh, should get going" I say quietly. "Little guy has school tomorrow." Jon nods slowly, watching as JJ looks at me. "Please mom" he begs. "Just five more minutes? I didn't get to talk to Dean yet." I glance at Jon and he nods slowly. "Tell you what buddy" he says. "How about I walk you to your car?" JJ squirms and I put him down, smiling as he runs straight to Jon. They hold hands and start walking down the corridor. "You don't owe us an explanation Chloe" Seth says quietly. "But please, don't shut Jon out." "I'm not, Seth" I say. "I'm not making him do anything he doesn't want to do. The same as I wasn't when I let him leave me seven years ago. He has to do what he thinks is right. Thanks for everything tonight, JJ has really enjoyed it." They both nod and start walking with me.

Jon and JJ are waiting by the car. "Mom" JJ says quickly. "Dean's car is broken. We can give him a ride, right? He said he'd like to see my posters and my figures too." I look at Jon quickly. Shit. The fucker. "Sure honey" I say, unlocking the car. Jon helps JJ into his seat and opens my door, waiting for me to get in and slamming it behind me. "Just like old times" he says, getting in the passenger side. I open my window and Roman walks over. "We have a free day tomorrow" he says. "Raw is here. Can you get Jon here, or shall we pick him up?" I glance at Jon and he shrugs. "I'll get him here" I say quietly. Roman nods, smiling. "Nice to meet you Chloe" he says. "See you tomorrow." I nod and start the engine, beeping the horn at them as I pull away from the arena.

Jon and JJ make small talk as I drive, JJ recounting every second of every televised match Jon has had. Jon looks at me and smiles. "He's a great kid Morg" he says quietly, but not quietly enough. "Hey!" JJ says. "You're not allowed to call mom Morg. Only nanny and auntie Jess call her Morg. Her name is Chloe." "Sorry JJ" Jon says quickly. I smile in the mirror so JJ can see. "It's ok JJ" I say. "Dean and I, we're kind of old friends." JJ nods, not questioning it, his mom being friends with Dean Ambrose is about as cool as it could possibly get. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

"You wanna carry him inside for me?" I ask Jon as I stop the car. He nods and gets out, lifting JJ gently from his seat. I lock the car and follow them inside the building, opening the apartment door quickly and letting them inside. "In here" I say, leading him to JJ's room. I turn the lamp on and Jon lays him on the bed softly. "He gonna be ok in his clothes?" he asks softly. I nod, pulling his shoes off and putting them by his bed. Jon kneels on the floor, stroking JJ's hair softly. "I would have come back Morg, if you'd told me" he says. I nod, kneeling next to him. "I know, Jon" I whisper. "But I couldn't do it to you. You had to try. I couldn't deal with the guilt of making you give up your dream..." "But he's my son" he says. "I know" I whisper. "Please, Jon, not in here, not where he can hear. I don't want him to find out. Not like this, anyway, not for you to disappear out of his life." He nods, standing up and holding out his hand to me. "Lead the way" he says simply.

I leave him in the lounge while I make coffee and try and compose myself. He hasn't changed, not one bit, he's still the Jon I loved in school. "Get a grip Morganna" I groan, grabbing the coffees and walking in to the lounge. He looks up from the photo album I left him with and smiles. "He's a cute kid Morg" he says quietly, taking the coffee from me. I nod, sitting next to him and curling my legs under me. "Yeah" I say. "He looks like his dad though." He grins. "Dad" he says. "It's gonna take a while to get used to that." I shake my head. "Please Jon" I whisper. "I can't tell him. Not yet. Not if you're just going to walk out on him." He nods thoughtfully. "I won't tell him Morg" he agrees finally. "But I need to see him. And you. Both of you." I look at him quickly. "Me?" I ask quietly. He nods, putting his coffee down and holding my hand. "You" he says. "I wasn't lying Morg. All those years, I really did love you. I still do."


	7. Chapter 7

"Please don't" I whisper. He takes my cup from me and places it next to his on the coffee table. "Morg" he whispers. "Look at me." Against my better judgement, I do as he says. "I have always loved you Morg" he says, holding my hand. "You were the one who got me through school, who stood by me when wrestling was all I knew, who gave me a chance to feel what it was like to be loved..." "And the one who stood back while you threw it all back in my face" I say harshly, pulling my hand away from him. "I can't do this Jon. I just can't. Am I really supposed to believe that after all these years, and all your other women, that you still love me?" He winces, my words hitting their mark. "Damn Seth" he growls. "Morganna, you have to let me prove it to you, for JJ." I shake my head. "Don't you dare" I warn. "You leave JJ out of this Jon. You really wanna prove this? Then you prove it for me. For me. Not for him because you feel like you need to, because you missed out on six and a half years of your sons life." He nods. "You're right" he says quietly. "I need to prove it to you Morg, and I will. I don't quite know how, but I will." I nod, glancing at the clock. "Anything else you wanna know?" I ask. "Only JJ will be getting up in a few hours ready for school." He looks at me quickly. "Everything Morg" he says softly. "I want, no, I need, to know everything." I nod. "I half expected that answer" I say, standing up. "Let me go get changed, ok? Uh, you wanna maybe shower?" He looks down at himself, still wearing his swat gear from the ring. "Probably a good idea" he admits. "But all my clean stuff is at Ro's." I nod. "I'm sure I can find you something" I say. "It's this way." He stands up and follows me to my room. "Shower is in there" I say, pointing at my bathroom. "Safer to use mine than the other one, it's next to JJ and I don't want him woken up." He nods. "Good plan" he says softly. "Towels are on the shelf" I say, turning my back on him. The next sound I hear is the bathroom door closing, followed by the shower starting and his clothing hitting the floor. "Don't even think about it Morganna" I warn myself. I grab my phone quickly and call Jess.

"Twice in two days" she says, laughing as she answers the phone. "What's wrong?" "I'm going to hell" I groan, flopping back on my bed. "Morganna did you finally have no strings sex?" she yells. "No!" I say loudly, putting my hand over my mouth quickly. "Jon is here. In my shower. I need help Jess." "You need fucking therapy is what you need" she says harshly. "How the hell did that happen?" "JJ" I say simply. "Does JJ know?" she asks quickly. "No" I say. "But Jon obviously does. I'm doomed, right?" "Let's get a few things cleared up" she says. "So Jon is in your shower, in your apartment, in Florida, when he could be absolutely anywhere with anyone else?" "Yeah" I say, frowning. "What's that got to do with anything?" "There's your no strings sex right there Morg" she says. "It's not as if you haven't been there before..." "Or since, Jess" I say quietly. She groans. "I know Morg" she says quietly. "First love and all that crap, right?" "First and only" I say, looking up as he walks out of the bathroom. "Uh Jess, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." I don't wait for her to say anything, ending the call and putting my phone back on the nightstand.

"Did you find anything for me to wear?" he asks watching me as I watch a rogue water droplet run down his stomach. Damn, his stomach. Always my favourite part of him. Well, one of them, anyway. "Uh yeah" I say, handing him a shirt. He smiles as he opens it out. "I can't believe you still have this Morg" he says, slipping on his old Cincinnati Reds shirt. I smile. "Me either" I admit. He sits on the bed and looks at me. "You wanna talk now?" he asks. I stifle a yawn and nod. "Oh Morg" he whispers, pulling me to him and kissing my head. "You're tired. This was a dumb idea." "No" I say. "We can still talk." "On one condition" he says. I look at him and frown. "What?" I ask. "You get into bed" he says. "We'll talk until you fall asleep." I nod, pulling out another of his old shirts. He grins as I head for the bathroom. "I just need to get changed first" I say. He nods and busies himself drying off properly as I close the door behind me.

He's lying on my bed with the photo album again when I go back out. "Damn Morg" he whispers as I walk to the bed. I smile. "It's not about us Jon" I warn, getting into bed. He nods, looking at JJ's baby pictures again. "You know" he says suddenly. "Your mom, she never said anything. I mean, I saw her a few times over the years, and she never said a damn thing." I nod. "I know" I say quietly. "She always told me when she'd seen you, but she said it's not her place to get involved. Jess too." He nods. "Never expected any loyalty from her" he admits. "She never did like me." I smile. "I know" I say. "She figured she was right not to after, well, you know." He nods. "JJ" he says suddenly. "What's it short for?" "Jonathan Joseph" I say. "Birthday?" he asks. I grin at him. "December 7th" I say, watching his face for his reaction. He smiles. "Mine in every sense of the word then huh?" he asks. I nod. "Absolutely" I say quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

We talk for hours. He knows everything, every little detail of our sons birth, and his first six and a half years of life. No doubt there will be more questions when he thinks of them, but now, somehow, I'm in his arms again for the first time in seven years. "I am sorry, you know" he says quietly, his fingertips running up and down my arm softly as I lie with my head on his chest. "I always figured I was doing the right thing, that I could go and make a name for myself, and come back for you. Always you, Morg. But when I got back, your mom told me you left right after I did, and she wouldn't tell me anything else." "Please" I whisper. "Not now, Jon. It doesn't matter now." "I know" he says. "But it does matter Morg, it matters to me. When this gets out, people are gonna think I left because you were pregnant." "And I'll tell them the truth Jon" I say, lifting my head to look at him. "Besides, it doesn't matter what people think. We know the truth." He nods slowly. "Cross that bridge when we come to it, huh?" he asks. I nod, putting my head back down on his chest. "This is how we were, when it happened" he says suddenly. I frown. "When what happened?" I ask. "When you told me you loved me for the first time" he says simply. I smile. "And now you get told it by different women every single day" I say. He laughs. "Yeah" he says. "But I tell them they'll get over it." "You lie to them then" I say, looking up at him. "You don't fall out of love with you that easily Jonathan Good. You're a hard man to get over. I know, I'm still trying." He sits up quickly, pulling me over so I'm sat straddling his lap. "Trying?" he asks quietly, looking me in the eyes. "So, not succeeding?" I shake my head slowly. "How can I get over you Jon?" I ask. "Our son is in the bedroom next door, the absolute image of you, and I love him more than anything. He's a walking reminder of you." He nods slowly. "Kiss me, Morg" he asks suddenly. "What?" I ask, surprised. "Kiss me" he repeats. "Please." I lean forward and kiss him softly, moaning as soon as our lips touch. He moans too, holding me tightly and kissing me back softly. "Stop" I whisper, finally getting in touch with my common sense. "Please Jon, stop." He pulls away and looks at me. "I'm sorry Morg" he whispers, letting me go. I climb off his lap and curl up on my pillow. "I need to sleep" I say with my back to him. "JJ will be up soon." He doesn't answer, and soon I hear his breathing even out. It's just like old times, sharing my bed with the man I loved, and still love.

I'm awake early the next morning, in the kitchen preparing breakfast when JJ gets up. "Did I dream it mom?" are his first words to me. I smile, kissing his head. "No honey" I say, grabbing the juice and pouring him a glass. "You didn't dream it. Dean actually stayed here so he could see you before you went to school, is that ok?" He beams at me. "Really mom?" he asks. "Really" Jon says, walking into the kitchen stretching. "Morning sunshine, sleep well?" JJ nods, looking at us both suspiciously. "Dean" he says finally. "Are you my moms new boyfriend?" Jon looks at me quickly. "Uh gee JJ" he says, sitting on the stool next to him. "New boyfriend huh? Does she need one? Don't you like the old one?" "There is no old one" JJ says, putting peanut butter on his toast. "Mom hasn't had a date in forever! Her last boyfriend was my daddy." Jon looks up on me, shock evident on his face. "Hurry up JJ" I say, looking at the clock. "Go get washed and dressed." He nods and finishes his toast, running into his room to get ready.

"No boyfriend huh?" Jon asks quietly. I glare at him. "We ain't all free and easy Jon" I spit, putting JJ's breakfast things in the sink to wash. "I didn't say you were" he says from behind me. I spin around, falling over my feet as he catches me. "Only me?" he asks softly. I nod. "Only you" I whisper. He dips his head and kisses me softly. "I'm still gonna prove it Morg" he warns, stepping back as JJ reappears. "I'm ready mom" he says proudly. "Can Dean take me to school?" "Probably not a good idea" I say, smiling as I ruffle his hair. "Give me five minutes to get dressed and I'll be right with you, ok?" He nods and goes to sit in the lounge. Jon watches him go then looks at me. "Go on" I say. "Go spend a few minutes with your son before school." He smiles and practically runs into the lounge. I take a deep breath and head for the bedroom, getting dressed quickly.

"So you'll be here when I get home?" JJ says excitedly. Jon groans. "Ah buddy" he says awkwardly. "I can't promise that, I have Raw tonight so I have to be at the arena." "Ok" JJ says. "But you'll come back after that?" Jon laughs. "Tell you what" he says. "What if I tell you I will definitely come see you again soon? Is that ok?" "Well duh" JJ says. "Your my moms boyfriend, you have to see me!" "Ah JJ" Jon says. "Me and your mom, we just know each other from before. She doesn't want me as a boyfriend." "Sure she does" JJ says laughing. "When I ask her who her favourite Shield guy is, it's always you. She even has your shirt in her closet. She wears it to bed sometimes. Momma needs a boyfriend like you. I like you." "I like you too buddy" Jon says, smiling at me as I walk into the room. "Enough chatter for one morning young man" I say, picking JJ up and kissing him. "Time for school. Say bye to Dean." "Bye Dean" JJ says. "Remember what I said though, ok? She needs to." Jon grins. "Sure thing buddy" he says. "I'll see you soon, ok?" JJ nods and I put him down, watching as he runs to the door. "Ten minutes" I say. "This talk isn't over."


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn temperamental car" I grumble, walking back into the apartment. Jon walks out of the lounge. "What happened?" he asks, eyes full of amusement as I grab a towel to dry my hair before giving up and starting to shed my clothes. "Car hates the damp" I say, pulling off my shirt. "Figured I'd walk JJ to school, give both of us a chance to cool down. Only some idiot doesn't realise there's a speed limit around schools and must have been doing about 90 when he hit a puddle the size of the Atlantic. So I cooled down faster than I wanted. Luckily it was on the way home and JJ was safely in the dry by then." I pause, realising I'm stood in front of him in just my underwear. "Uh this is awkward" I say, watching as he looks me up and down before licking his lips. "Not at all" he moans, pulling me towards him and kissing me hungrily. I kiss him back. I can't help it. I moan as he picks me up and carries me into the bedroom, putting me on the bed gently before lying over me. "Say it" he whispers, breaking the kiss. "I'm not going to do anything until you say it." "Damn you Jon" I moan, rolling my hips against the obvious bulge in his boxers. "Oh fuck, damn you! I want you Jon." He moans, kissing me again before undoing my bra and pulling off my panties. He kisses his way up my leg, teasing me with a gentle lick before kissing his way down the other leg. "I said it Jon!" I moan, making a grab for him but missing completely. He smiles, taking his shirt off and sliding his boxers down slowly. "I know" he whispers, climbing back on the bed and kissing my legs again. "And you will have me. But first, I need to show you what you've been missing out on."

He crawls between my legs, kissing up them and putting my feet on his shoulders. "Jon!" I moan as he begins the delicious assault with his tongue, driving me, and eventually him, crazy. "Don't you dare cum yet" he warns, watching me as I grip onto the headboard. "Not until I'm inside you to feel it." "Fuck you Jon!" I groan as he licks me yet again. "If you insist" he growls, sliding up me and into me in one movement. Oh fuck yes. "Touch me" he whispers, prising my hands off the headboard and putting them around him. I moan, arching my back and scraping my nails down his at the same time. "Fuck yes!" he moans, circling his hips and driving me crazy. He flips us so I'm on top. "Please Morg" he moans, grabbing my hips. "Make love to me." I smile, leaning forward to kiss him while circling my hips. "Oh dear god" he groans, holding on to me tightly. "Morganna you're driving me crazy here!" I smile at him, biting my lip as I move. "Yes" he moans. "Oh fuck yes!" He flips us again, kissing me as he starts moving slowly. I moan and wrap my legs around him, not letting him pull out too far. "Morg" he whispers. "Look at me." I open my eyes and look up at him, smiling as he winks at me. "Oh fuck now, Morg" he moans, suddenly moving harder and faster. "Jon!" I squeal. "Yes!" he yells. "Oh fuck yeah!" He collapses on top of me, moving his hips slowly as he spills into me.

We lie there for ages, neither of us talking or moving. Finally he starts to shift. "Please don't move" I whisper. He looks at me quickly. "I'm heavier than you Morg" he says softly. "Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere, I just don't want to hurt you." I nod and as soon as he's lying next to me I cuddle in to him. Then it hits me. "Holy fuck" I groan. "I've just had sex with my sons favourite wrestler!" Jon looks at me. "No, Morganna" he whispers. "You just made love with the father of your son." "Jon" I whisper. He shakes his head. "Having sex with your sons favourite wrestler" he says rolling onto his side and looking at me. "That's Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose fucks like a pornstar. Wham bam thank you ma'am. Shoot and go, that's his motto. You, you lucky person, just made love to Jonathan Good, high school sweetheart, father of your son. And not for the last time, I hope." I turn away, grabbing a shirt off the floor and pulling it on. "Don't, Jon" I whisper, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Don't run from me Morganna" he warns. "I'm going nowhere toots. I'll call Hunter, arrange some time off and prove it to you if I have to. I'm here to make up for seven missed years with you and I'm not going to waste a second." "No" I say. "You're here because you know about JJ now..." "No!" he yells, sitting up. "I've told you, I loved you Morg, I still fucking do! I'm not expecting things to go back to how they were straight away, but..." "Good!" I yell back. "Things can't be how they were, Jon! You left me for wrestling, fine, fair enough, but be damned if I'm letting you leave my son for it too! Maybe you should just go, don't be here when JJ gets back from school." I walk into the bathroom and slam the door behind me. The door doesn't block out his roar of frustration though.

He's not in the bedroom when I go back out. I breathe a sigh of relief and grab some shorts quickly, pulling them on as I walk into the lounge. He's sat there with Alice. "Hey Chloe" she says smiling at me. "Um, Ambrose here let me in. Did you forget I'm taking JJ to practise after school?" I nod weakly. "Shit Alice" I say, glancing at Jon before I sit down. "I'm sorry." She smiles. "No problem" she says. "Guess you had other things on your mind huh?" I nod quickly. Thing, not things. Jon. "Mind if I shower Mor... Chloe?" he asks. I nod. "You know the way" I say quietly, waiting until he's left before looking at Alice. "Does JJ know his father is here?" she asks, looking at me suspiciously.


	10. Chapter 10

"Does he what?" I ask. "Chloe" she says. "Please. Ambrose nearly called you Morg, just like your mom and Jess do. Plus JJ is a mini him. It's so obvious." I groan. "Please don't tell him" I beg. "Jon and I, well, I don't want him getting all confused about how his father is never there." She nods. "Understandable" she says. "But clearly, he's here now, and he obviously knows about the kid, what does he want to do?" I shrug. "He thinks he can pick up where he left off" I say quietly, eyes filling with tears. "God Alice, what do I do? I want him around, I really do, but not just because of JJ. I don't want him feeling like he's obligated, you know?" She nods, looking over my head. "I don't feel obligated, Morg" Jon says from behind me. "I'm here because I want to be, I told you I love you and I meant it." I shake my head. "They're just words Jon" I say, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Words mean nothing, I learnt that seven years ago." "Alice" he says quickly. "You have JJ after school, right?" She nods quickly. "Fancy watching him for a bit longer?" Jon asks. "Just a few hours, give him some food, put him to bed, that sort of thing?" She nods again. "Sure" she says smiling. "That's my job anyway, when Chloe is working." Jon smiles. "Great" he says. "I'll pay you, of course. Morg, come to the arena with me tonight?" I shake my head. "I can't, Jon" I start. "You can" he says. "I want you there. As my girlfriend. The one I love." "The mother of your son" I say, turning around to look at him. He shakes his head. "Not tonight" he says quietly, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Tonight is about Jon and Morganna from seven years ago, not about Jon and Morganna the parents. Ok?" I nod slowly. "One chance Jon" I whisper, standing up and looking at him. "Don't blow it." I turn away from him and walk into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind me.

He knocks gently on the door about an hour later. "Morg?" he calls softly. I look up as he walks in. "Uh, Alice just left" he says, sitting on the edge of the bed. I nods watching him as he fights with what to say next. "I need to show you something" he says suddenly, running back to the lounge. He comes back with his jacket. "Jon" I say softly. "You can't show me anything I haven't seen before..." "Wanna bet Morg?" he asks, reaching for me. "Come here." I frown and slide across the bed to him. "What is it?" I ask. He smiles. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner" he says. "I know how to prove to you that it's you I love." I smile. "Please, Jon" I beg. "Not this again..." "Not again" he says. "Still. I promised you I'd prove it. Here." He puts something in my hand and I look at him. "Open it" he says simply. I look down. It's his wallet. "Jon" I say, handing it back to him. "If you think I want your money..." "Please Morg just open it!" he practically yells. I look away and open it quickly. Credit cards, loose change, woah! I look at him quickly and he nods. "Now tell me I'm making it up" he whispers. I shake my head, looking back down at the proof in my hands. Our prom picture. In his wallet the whole time. "You looked so handsome" I whisper, stroking his face in the picture. He smiles. "Because I was with you" he says simply. "Remember what they all said when they found out you were going with me?" I cringe and nod. "What are you going with him for, he'll never be anything special" he says in a whiny voice. "But you were" I whisper. "You were everything to me, Jon." "Were?" he asks. "Cos fuck it Morg, you were, are, always will be everything to me." I look at him, tears running down my face. "Whenever I feel low," he continues. "I get that picture out, and wonder where you are. Now I don't have to wonder. Please Morg, one night, just being us as we were?" I nod slowly. How can I deny him anything now? "What do I wear?" I ask. "Whatever you feel comfortable in" he says. "You're gonna be the most beautiful woman there no matter what."

A few hours later, after more Jon and Morganna time, I'm putting the finishing touches to my makeup when he walks in the bedroom. "Looking good Morg" he says, kissing the top of my head. "Good?" I ask, standing up. "Just good? Cos the look I was going for was Hot Damn! So if it's just good, then I need to get changed..." "How about" he says, pulling me to him. "Hot damn you look good? That better?" I smile and kiss him. "So you like?" I ask, giving him a twirl. I settled for skinny jeans and a corset top, plus a pair of killer heels to make up for our height difference. He smiles, shaking his head. "I don't like" he says, kissing me softly. "I love. So, ready? Let's go."

The drive to the arena is full of laughs, and promises. "Man I hope Anoa'i brings my clean clothes" he grumbles. I look at him quickly. He's wearing the Cincinnati Reds shirt from last night, plus his ring trousers and boots. "Me too" I say. "I mean, wearing the same trousers two days in a row, that's bad, but the same boxers too?" "Who said I'm wearing boxers toots?" he asks, winking at me. "Man I hope your trousers don't split" I laugh, pulling into the arena car park. "Ready for this?" he asks as I cut the engine. I shake my head and he smiles. "Come on" he says, kissing me softly. "Let's get inside."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ambrose!" the fans yell from across the parking lot as we get out of the car. He ignores them, helping me out before locking the door for me and handing me the keys. I put them in my bag and watch as he starts walking into the arena. He pauses, realising I'm not next to him. I smile as he holds out his hand to me, waiting for me to take it before he starts walking again. A member of the arena staff opens the door for us and I smile as Jon steps back to let me in first. "Hunter!" he calls as soon as he's through the doors. A man further up the corridor waves at him, frowning as Jon leaves me and runs towards him. "Can we, uh, get Morg a pass for tonight?" I hear him ask. Hunter looks down the corridor at me. "No hook ups Ambrose" he says groaning. Jon shakes his head. "No, look" he says, getting out his wallet and showing him the picture. "She's not a hook up, she's my girlfriend. The mother of my son." Hunters jaw drops. "What?" he finally manages. "Damn Ambrose, isn't there enough of a scandal around you at the moment? All this stuff after the interview Renee gave? Haven't you learnt your lesson? How old is the kid? Two months? Three?" "Six and a half years" I say, walking up behind them. Jon spins around quickly. "Morganna" he says. "Meet Hunter..." "I know, Jon" I say. "I watch, remember?" He doesn't get to answer before Seth and Roman run up to us.

"Chloe!" Seth says, picking me up and swinging me around. "Where's the little guy?" "I'm here" Jon says, grinning. Roman laughs. "JJ is definitely cuter than you Ambrose" he says. "So where is he?" "We, uh, got a sitter" Jon says. "Time for some Morganna and Jon time tonight." "Oh, right" Roman says. "We were kinda hoping to hit a bar after the show..." "So let's do that" Jon says, looking at me. I shrug and nod. "Sounds good" I say. "It will be good to get to know you guys properly." Hunter coughs and we look at him. "This pass" he says. "Morganna or Chloe?" "Morganna" Jon says straight away. "My Morg." Hunter nods and walks away, mumbling something about it being sent to the locker room. "Your bag is in the locker room waiting for you" Roman says. Jon thanks him quickly before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor.

My phone goes off as soon as the door closes. Jess, a text. "You're welcome" I read. I frown as Jon looks at me. "Is it JJ?" he asks quickly, worry on his face. I shake my head. "Jess" I say, hitting dial and waiting for it to start ringing. "Some cryptic text. Oh, hey, what was that all about?" "Damn you and your hatred of social media" she groans. "I just defended you on twitter. You're welcome." She hangs up and I groan. "She's apparently my hero" I say, logging in to her twitter account. Shit. Jon sits next to me and peeks over my shoulder. "The actual fuck?" he asks. I shake my head. "So" I say, looking at him. "From what I can gather from this, I just got called your Florida jump off, and you got called a man whore because your girlfriend wasn't with us and you held my hand." He goes pale. "This has gone too far" he says. I nod, standing up. "You're telling me" I say, opening the door. "Bye Jon." He jumps up and slams the door before I can even take a step. "No" he says, leading me back to the sofa. "No running. Tell me why you want to run and I'll explain." "Isn't it obvious?" I ask. "Where do you want me to start Jon? Man whore? Jump off? Girlfriend? I'm not being called a jump off just because you've slept with women in every god damn city Jon!" He shakes his head. "You're not a jump off Morg" he says, looking up as Roman and Seth walk in. "You're my girlfriend, well, I hope, anyway. I meant what I said, in bed earlier. That wasn't Dean Ambrose, that was me, Jon. They get Dean." "So what's with this girlfriend thing?" I ask. Roman groans. "Thing is about right" he says as there's a knock on the door. Seth opens it and groans. "Thing" he says, opening it wider and letting a short blonde girl into the room. "Dean" she says, in this really annoying high pitched whine. "Can I have a word?" He looks at me and shakes his head. "Kind of busy Renee" he says, pointing at me. She looks at me and gives me an evil look. "I'm more important than some jump off Dean" she whines. He smiles. "You are, Renee" he says, holding my hand. "But you're not more important than the mother of my son, and my girlfriend. Now, if you don't mind, or even if you do, I'm busy." He pulls me towards him and kisses me softly as there's another knock on the door. "Morganna" Hunter says walking in and handing me a pass. "Access all areas pass for tonight. Catch you guys later, have fun." I smile and thank him as he walks out. "Access all areas?" Renee asks. "For a jump off?" "Girlfriend, Renee" Seth reminds her opening the door and pushing her out of it.

"Wanna explain what her problem is?" I ask, looking at them all. Roman takes the lead. "She's a psycho" he says simply. "Built up this showmance with Jon on social media knowing he doesn't go on there. She hints at being with him, waits for hours in parking lots so she can get a photo with him, even did an interview where she claimed him as her boyfriend and said they're dating and in love. Apart from carpooling a few times, there's nothing there." Jon nods. "I promise, Morg" he whispers. I nod. I believe him, I've got no reason not to, I mean it was Roman who told me, not him.


	12. Chapter 12

I call Alice to check on JJ while Jon is in the ring. "Hey jump off" she says laughing. I groan. "Damn social media" I say. "Alice Alice!" JJ yells. "Moms boyfriend is in the ring!" I smile. "How is he?" I ask. "He's good" she says. "Happy that he can watch Raw before bed. So, is Jon coming back with you tonight?" "I have no idea" I admit. "I don't know what's happening, to be perfectly honest. This is just so confusing, even for me, I just don't want to confuse JJ too." "I know" she says quietly. "But for what it's worth, the kid idolises him. I think even if things don't work out between you two, he's not gonna lose a fan in JJ. Question is, are you gonna tell, uh, him, the truth about who he is?" "I don't want him getting hurt Al" I say, leaning against the wall in the corridor. "Yes, I know Jon is his father, and he deserves to know that, but maybe not while he's hero worshipping him." "I know what you're saying" she says. "And while I agree, I think you're limited on the time you have before he finds out from someone else." "I know" I whisper. "Look, I'd better go." "Yeah" she laughs. "Sorry Morg, he's just winked at the camera and blown a kiss. He's on his way back up the steps now. Go, talk to him, decide what you're gonna do. I'm going nowhere, ok? JJ is safe." "Thanks Alice" I say quietly. "Give JJ a kiss from me." "He wants to speak to you" she says quickly, handing the phone to JJ. "Mom" he says. "Is Dean back with you yet?" I laugh. "Thanks Jonathan" I say. "Way to make your mom feel wanted. Actually, he's just walking down the corridor now. You want to speak to him?" "Yeah!" he says as Jon kisses my cheek. I hand him the phone, covering the mouthpiece. "Your son wants to say hi" I say quickly, kissing him as he smiles.

"Hey JJ!" he says. "You were? Oh good, did you see the kiss? That was all for you buddy, don't let anyone tell you any different. Uh, I'm not sure if your mom can put up with me for another night. I can? Well, in that case, I'll see you later buddy. Sure I'll come in and give you a kiss, if you promise to stay asleep. Ok then, deal. Night buddy." He hands me the phone back and winks at me before disappearing into the locker room. "Hey JJ" I say, smiling. "Mom, Dean is sleeping in my bed tonight" he says quickly. "We made a deal." I laugh. "Sure honey" I say. "Go to bed now, ok? Be a good boy for Alice and I'll see you when I get in." "Ok mom" he says. "Night." He ends the call and I put my phone in my bag. I'm about to walk into the locker room when Renee steps out of the shadows. "Can I have a word?" she asks quietly. I nod and she points to a bench further down the corridor. I shrug and follow her up to it.

"What's the story?" she asks as I sit down. "Excuse me?" I ask. "I'm not the one with the made up story. By all accounts, that's you." "You and Dean" she says. "It's not going to last, there's no point trying to rekindle whatever you had back then when you're stuck at home with a kid and he's on the road with me. Just give it up." "Give it up?" I ask. "How do you propose I just give it up, Renee? He's the father of my son, you think he's just gonna give that up now he knows? Answer me something Renee, as you're his girlfriend you'll know the answer to this. Have you ever seen inside his wallet?" Recognition hits and her face is a picture. "The photo" she says quietly. "That's you?" "That's me" I say, smiling and standing up. "Discussion over." I start walking back to the locker room, smiling as Jon pokes his head out of the door. "Morg?" he asks. I nod and walk faster, reaching him and kissing him hungrily. "Wow" he moans when we finally part. "What does this mean?" "It means I'm yours, dumbass" I whisper. "If you're serious. I mean, I was never anyone else's." He grins. "Of course I'm serious" he says, picking me up and kissing me. "One condition Jon" I say, looking at him. "We have to go public. I'm not being called a whore for Renee." He nods, smiling. "Absolutely" he whispers.

He's in the shower and I'm sat on the sofa texting Jess. "He's passing, Jess" I text. "Every test I give him he's passing with flying colours." "Really?" she texts back. "Gotta give the guy credit Morg, maybe he's changed. Stop texting me and enjoy your night, I want details tomorrow. Love you x." "Love you too" I text back, putting my phone away as he walks out of the bathroom. "Figured it out yet?" he asks quietly. "Figured what out?" I ask, frowning at him. "Morg" he says smiling. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. I love you, I'm gonna prove it, so you can stop testing me now. Have you worked out how we can go public?" I shake my head, standing up and holding out my hand. "If you want this" I say, pulling him to the door. "Then you'll figure out a way." He nods. "Let's go to catering" he says, opening the door. "Need to line my stomach before I hit the Jack." I smile. "Lead the way, lover" I say, kissing him.


	13. Chapter 13

I feel the stares following me as we walk up the corridor. He squeezes my hand to reassure me and I smile. It's working. He makes me sit at a table while he rushes off to grab some food. "Morg" he calls. "You want pasta?" "Sure" I say, smiling as he busies himself filling plates. Finally he walks back and puts a plate in front of me. "I can't eat that much Jon" I groan. He grins. "My plate" he says, switching with the plate that's still in his hand. I grin and grab a fork, surprised at how hungry I really am. He watches me eat, smiling at me as I look up at him. "What?" I ask. "Did I get mayo around my mouth or something?" He shakes his head. "It's just good to be back with you" he says quietly. "I don't want to leave tomorrow." "Don't do this now Jon" I whisper. He nods, playing with his food. "I mean it Jon" I warn. "Any more brooding and it's all off. You get to leave and forget about us." He looks at me in horror. "You think I can just forget about you now Morg?" he asks as Renee walks in. I smirk, she's behind him so he hasn't seen her. "Leaving you now isn't an option" he carries on. "You, you're my life Morg. You and our boy. I love you both." Renee turns and runs back down the corridor, and I can't help smiling. "What are you smiling about?" he asks. I shake my head. "Nothing important" I say, holding his hand. "You done here? I hear there's a bar with our names on it." He grins and stands up, walking around and pulling me up too. "Absolutely" he says. "Time to go public Morg."

Roman and Seth are waiting for us in the locker room. "We wondered where you'd got to" Seth says, smiling before kissing my cheek. "Just grabbing some food" Jon says, picking his bag up. "We meeting you guys at the bar?" Roman nods. "What bar?" I ask. Roman shrugs. "Yours looked pretty quiet the other night" he says. "There?" I look at Jon and he nods. "Ok" I say smiling. "We'll see you there, I guess, unless you guys want a ride?" Seth looks at Jon and quickly shakes his head. I look at Jon and catch the tail end of the glare he gave Seth. I smile, holding out my hand to him. "Come on loverboy" I say. "Let's go face the music." He nods and lets me pull him out into the corridor.

"Morg" he says. "Can I do one thing first?" I pause and nod. "Sure" I say. As soon as the word is out of my mouth he's kissing me softly, backing me against the wall. He drops his bag and pulls me against him, moaning into my mouth. "We better go" he whispers, finally breaking the kiss. "Otherwise I'm gonna make you just take me home." I smile and wait for him to pick his bag back up. He holds his hand out and I take it, walking down the corridor with him to the door to the parking lot. "Ready?" he asks. I nod. He grins and pushes the door open, pulling me out quickly. Holding hands isn't enough for him now, his arm goes around my waist and he pulls me close. I smile and look up at him as he looks at me. "Damn Morg" he moans, dropping his bag again and pulling me against him. He puts his hands in the back pockets of my jeans and holds me tightly. "I love you" he says, loud enough for the fans nearest us to hear. "I love you too" I whisper, smiling as he dips his head and kisses me softly. Fans scream, camera flashes light up the night, and still he doesn't stop kissing me. "Renee!" fans scream. Ok, now he stops. We both look behind us to see Renee standing under a light. Jon grins, picking his bag up. "Come on babe" he says, holding my hand again. "Nothing to see here." "How long, Ambrose?" she calls. He stops dead in his tracks. "How long what Renee?" he asks. "How long have I been in love with this woman? Ten years." I smile and let him pull me to the car.

"Wait a second" I say as he starts the car. I pull out my phone and quickly text Jess. "May need your help again" I type before hitting send and putting the phone away. He watches me closely. "Ok to leave now?" he asks. I nod and he kisses me before pulling out of the parking lot. "Do you really think we're gonna have trouble over this?" he asks quietly as he drives. I nod slowly. "I think so" I say. "But, for the first time in a long time, I don't care. I just want to be with you again Jon, like we used to be." He nods. "You will be" he says, holding my hand. "Me, you and JJ, we're gonna be a family, finally." I smile as he pulls into the parking lot at the bar. "Will the car be ok here tonight?" he asks. I nod. "Good" he says kissing me. "Because we've got a lot of catching up to do, and some celebrating too. I love you Morg." "I love you too Jon" I say. "Come on, let's go grab a table." He smiles and gets out, running around to open my door and help me out. "Ladies first" he says, opening the door to the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

Guess who forgot the regular Monday karaoke crowd? Yep. Me. Jon looks at me as we walk into the packed bar, amusement in his eyes. "Way to make it public Morg" he says, grinning at me. I look at him quickly. "We could go?" I ask, turning back towards the door. "Nuh uh toots" he says, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to the bar. "We wanted public, right?" I gulp and nod as he kisses me. "It's fine" he says quietly. "Besides, this is my local, or it will be when you ask me to move in with you. They'll have to get used to seeing me in here." I look up at him. "Move in?" I ask. He nods. "Told you Morg" he says. "Together in every sense of the word." I don't get a chance to answer before I'm yelled at. "Chloe!" Kirsty yells. "Give us a hand?" Jon looks at her and shakes his head. "She's been drinking!" he yells back. "Besides, she's on a date!" Kirsty looks at me in shock. "A date?" she mouths. "With Dean Ambrose?" "I'll explain tomorrow" I mouth back. "Jack?" She nods and passes me the bottle and two glasses. I hold up two finger and she frowns. "Roman and Seth will be here soon" I yell as the bar goes quiet. Great. Outed. Jon gets mobbed straight away.

It takes a while but we finally manage to grab a booth away from the crowd. "I'm so sorry" I groan as he holds my hand and kisses it. "Morg" he says. "I told you, it's not a problem. People are gonna have to deal with seeing me here now, and seeing us together. I meant it. I'm not giving you up Morganna. Not again." I smile, looking away as Roman and Seth make their way to us. "Hey" Roman says kissing my head. "Uh, you guys been here long?" Jon frowns at him. "Quit with the small talk Ro" he says. "What's happened?" Roman sighs and hands Jon his phone. "Twitter blew up" he says quietly. "Then so did Renee, going on about how you told her you love her and then tonight claim that Morg is the only one you've loved for ten years." "Great" I say, looking at him. "Uh, actually, Ro could you tweet renee? Ask her..." "Ask her what?" he asks eagerly, smirking at me as he gets ready with his phone. "Ask her" I say looking at Jon. "Why she stayed with a man who had another woman's photo in his wallet." Jon looks at me quickly. "She knew it was me" I say. "We, uh, had words. She knew the picture in your wallet was me. She can't deny that." He smiles as Roman puts his phone on the table. "Done" he says. "Now we get to wait for the answer." I smile as Jon puts his arm around me. "We ain't waiting for anything" he says, kissing my head. "We're here to party, and that's what we're gonna do. Karaoke anyone?"

We shut the bar down, just the four of us. Kirsty keeps the drinks coming and soon calls a cab for Roman and Seth. "You two gonna be ok going home?" Seth asks. I look at Jon and he nods. "Think we might share your cab" he says. "I wasn't ready to go yet, but now, all of a sudden, I just wanna be alone with my girl. You mind?" Seth smiles and shakes his head. "Not at all man" he says patting Jon on the back. "Let's get you guys home."

"Hey" Alice says quietly as we walk in. Jon grins, helping me stand. "I, uh, mighta got her a bit drunk" he says, swaying from side to side. Alice smiles. "You think, genius?" she asks, standing up and grabbing her coat. "JJ is asleep" she says. "He fell asleep smiling after he spoke to you. I hope, for his sake, you two work this out. How he is with you is how a little boy should be with his dad. He idolises you Dean. Do not break his heart. Or hers, for that matter. Not again." I look at her in shock as she walks out, closing the door softly behind her. "Wow" I whisper. "I'm sorry Jon. Maybe I should find a new sitter for JJ." "No!" he says. "JJ trusts her. You trust her. She's right though, I fucked up before, all those years ago. I'm not gonna do it again Morg." I nod. "I know" I say, still holding on to him for support. "Come on, let's go kiss our son goodnight and go to bed." Magic words. He locks the door quickly and leads me into JJ's room.

JJ is snoring lightly when we get in his room. Jon smiles and walks to the bed, tucking JJ's hands under his blanket and stroking his hair. "We made him Morg" he says quietly. "Me and you. We made this little guy. He's perfect. He's ours. We did good." I smile, walking over and putting my arms around him. "We did" I whisper. "He was the best thing to come out of that time. He kept me bonded to you for all these years. I'm glad you're his dad, Jon." He smiles. "I'm glad I'm his dad too" he whispers back. "Come on, bed. I need to hold my woman." I smile, take his hand and lead him into my room. Our room.


	15. Chapter 15

It feels like I've just fallen asleep when JJ bounces on me the next morning. "Ugh!" I groan as he lands on my stomach. "Morning sunshine! Sleep well?" He looks at me nervously before nodding quickly. I smile and pull him down for a hug, pulling the covers back off Jon to wake him up too. JJ freezes in horror. "Let me go mom" he whines, wriggling to get away. I open my arms and he runs out of the room quickly. "What was all that about?" Jon asks sleepily, pulling the covers back over himself and wrapping his arms around me. "No idea" I whisper, moaning as he kisses my neck. "Mmmmmm haven't you had enough for one night?" "Nope" he whispers simply, pulling me against him. "Oh Jon" I moan. "As much as I'd love to, I need to go check on JJ. But, hold that thought, we have all day when he's in school." He smiles, kissing my neck again and slapping my ass before letting me go. "Go check on our son" he whispers. I smile and get out of bed. "Damn it woman get back in this bed" he groans as I look for some clothes. I smile and wink at him before pulling his shirt over my head. It reaches my knees so I don't bother with anything else. "I love you Morg" he calls as I head for the lounge. I smile and carry on walking to JJ.

He looks up from the cartoons as soon as I walk in. "Hey" I whisper, ruffling his hair. "Are you ok mom?" he asks suddenly. "Did Dean hurt you?" I frown and shake my head. "I'm perfect JJ" I say, sitting next to him. "Ok" he says slowly. "So what about Jon? Did he hurt you?" "What?" I ask. He looks up at me, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry mom" he whispers. "I was pretending to be asleep last night when you and Dean got in, because I promised Dean I would stay asleep. I heard you both say he's my dad. Is this true?" Oh boy. "Yeah JJ" I say quietly. "He's your father. Oh baby I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way." "It's ok mom" he says, sniffing and wiping his nose in his sleeve. "Can I, um, go see my dad?" "Sure" I whisper, standing up and walking into the bedroom with him.

He looks at me then walks around to Jon's side of the bed. Jon fell asleep easily, snoring lightly and hugging my pillow. I smile as JJ shakes him lightly. "Daddy" he calls. Jon's eyes fly open. He looks at me quickly and I shrug, watching him as he looks at JJ. "Hey buddy" he says quietly. He sits up and puts my pillow back. JJ swallows before speaking. "I just wanted to say" he says quietly. "I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad your my dad. But I'm not glad that I didn't know, or that you hurt my mom before." Jon pats the bed and JJ eyes it warily before finally climbing onto it. "JJ" he says quietly. "When I left before, I left to make things better for your mom and me. Now, with my job, I can finally look after you guys properly, I can give you things now, and provide for you..." "I don't want anything" JJ whispers. "Mom buys me what I need. All I want is my dad." "Then I'll just be your dad" Jon whispers, tears in his eyes. "Uh dad" JJ says. "Dean doesn't cry." "That's because Dean is an animal" Jon says smiling. "I'm just your dad." JJ looks at him warily before throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Jeez kid" Jon groans. "Where so you get your strength from?" "My dad is Dean Ambrose" JJ says. "Where do you think?"

It was a struggle getting JJ to school. He refused to go unless his dad took him too. Jon agreed without even needing to be asked a second time. Now, Jon and I are walking home after leaving JJ with his friends. Jon chuckles and I look up at him. "What's so funny?" I ask, frowning as he pulls me closer to him and kisses me. "Just JJ" he says, smiling. "When his friends got all excited over Dean Ambrose walking him to school." I smile. The whole playground had erupted with cheers for Dean Ambrose being at the school. But JJ, being JJ, turned around and had told everyone to calm down. "It's not Dean Ambrose" he had said. "It's just my dad." Of course, everyone knew it was Dean Ambrose really, and he still had to have a few pictures taken, but he didn't mind. "You're not Dean Ambrose" I say, kissing him back. "You're just Jon." "Just Jon?" he asks, smirking. "Really? Since when have I been just Jon? Huh? Last night I was Oh God Jon, and now I'm just Jon? Damn I got demoted." I laugh, punching him playfully as we walk into the apartment. I lock the door behind us and he frowns. "Locking it?" he asks. I nod, walking towards him and pulling my shirt off as I walk. His eyes light up. "What are you doing Morg?" he asks hoarsely. I smile, kissing him and pulling his shirt off too before undoing his jeans and pulling them down. "Helping you work at getting your god-like status back" I whisper, pushing him onto the sofa.


	16. Chapter 16

"So am I a god again now?" he asks, kissing my head as we lie cuddling in bed. I sit up slightly, smiling at him. "Yeah" I whisper, leaning down and kissing him. "Buddha!" I poke him in the stomach and jump out of bed quickly. Not quickly enough. He catches me easily and pins me to the bed. "Buddha huh?" he moans, sliding in to me and circling his hips. "Damn. I was going for love god. Guess I'd better try harder, eh?" I look at him and shake my head. "Maybe you should give Dean Ambrose a turn" I whisper. He pulls out of me straight away and flips me over on to my stomach. "Oh doll" he groans, lifting me onto my hands and knees and slapping my ass as he slides into me quickly. "You're gonna wish you never asked for that!" The sound of flesh on flesh fills the room as he moves hard and fast. "What's my name?" he growls, grabbing my hips and pulling me onto him hard. "Dean" I moan, feeling myself coming undone. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me up until my back is against his chest. "Still want Dean?" he moans, kissing my neck. "Yes!" I say. "Fuck yes!" "Damn it Morganna!" he yells, moving harder. "Ah fuck!" He moans loudly as he spills into me, both of us collapsing on the bed in a heap.

"Now?" he whispers, finally getting his breath back. I smile and roll over, cuddling into him. I nod. "Yeah" I whisper. "Now I think I might keep you." He smiles. "You never lost me, you know?" he asks. "You sure?" I ask. "All those other girls..." "All those other girls didn't get half of what you just did" he says. "Especially the ending. I never ever came inside any of them, ever. Well, not like that anyway. Swallowing doesn't count, right?" "Ewwww Jon!" I groan, slapping him playfully. He shrugs. "Too much info?" he asks. "Slightly" I laugh, looking at the clock. "I'd better get up, I need to get JJ. Shouldn't you be going to the arena?" He groans. "Yeah" he says. "Listen, come with me tonight? You and JJ? I'm off after tonight anyway, nothing until Sunday. Maybe we could have some family time." I nod. "That would be nice" I say, kissing him softly. "You wanna shower while I go get our son?" He nods and kisses me before getting out of bed and dancing his way to the bathroom. I get dressed quickly and rush out to head for the school.

I pick the car up from the bar on my way back. "Hi JJ!" Kirsty says, hugging him and getting him a juice. "You wanna go put some music on while I talk to your mom?" He nods and takes his juice to the jukebox. "Spill it Chloe" she says. I look around. The bar is empty. "Ok" I say finally. "But this goes no further. Not yet, anyway." "You're dating Dean Ambrose Chloe" she laughs. "How long do you think that will be kept quiet for?" "I dated Dean Ambrose ten years ago" I say, looking at her. "Back when his name was Jon Good. We dated for three years, until he had an offer to go wrestle in Puerto Rico. He left, promising to come back for me when he'd made it. I left a few days later, looking to rebuild life after Jon. Only Jon hadn't completely left me alone." I look across the bar to JJ. Kirsty nods. "He's the image of his father" she says quietly. "I'm surprised nobody has picked up on it before now." "Why would they?" I ask. "Nobody here knows about Jon and I. Anyway, we are giving things another try. I still love him Kirst." She nods. "The guy loves you too" she says. "When he came to the bar last night to pay the tab, I saw the picture in his wallet. Someone made one hell of an impression all those years ago." I smile. "I'd better go" I say. "We're going to the arena with him tonight. JJ doesn't know yet. I just came to get the car." She nods. "If you need me to do your shifts when Jon is here, let me know" she says. "The extra money will come in handy." I nod, standing up. "Will do" I say. "Come on JJ, we need to go take dad to the arena." The smile lights up his face. "Kirsty"'he says, putting his empty glass on the bar. "Dean Ambrose is my daddy, but his name is Jon really, like mine." She smiles. "Be careful Chloe" she warns as we leave.

Jon is, well, playing with JJ's wrestling figures when we get back in the apartment. "Daddy!" JJ yells, running at Jon and launching himself on him. Jon laughs as he falls backwards and collapses in a heap on the floor. "What is it with you guys jumping on me today?" he laughs. I shake my head and go to get JJ clean clothes. When I get back in the lounge they're both playing with the figures. I watch as Jon is Seth, and JJ is Dean. "I'm gonna curb stomp you JJ" Jon warns. JJ laughs. "You're not allowed, dad" he says. "I'm Dean, I always win." Jon looks up at me. "Indeed he does" he says, winking at me.


	17. Chapter 17

"JJ wait!" I call as I get out of the car. Jon grins as JJ ignores me and runs to Roman and Seth. "Hey big guy!" Seth says picking him up and swinging him around. "Wondered when we'd be seeing you again!" "Dean's my daddy!" JJ says loudly. Uh oh. Jon looks at me, then past me to the fans at the fence. He looks back at me and I feel myself going pale. "It's ok Morg" he says quietly, holding my hand. "It's all ok, it was going to come out sooner or later anyway." "Later would have been better" I say. "And without our son announcing it to the world." He smiles, giving up holding my hand and settling for putting his arm around me instead. "I love you" he whispers as we follow Roman, Seth and JJ into the arena.

"Ambrose" Hunter growls as soon as we're inside the door. I groan. JJ runs from Seth and hides behind me. "Morganna" Hunter says smiling. "Good to see you again." "Hunter" Jon says. "Uh, can we do whatever this is in private? You're kinda scaring my son." Hunter looks behind me and crouches down. "Hey little guy" he says. "You wanna come on a tour backstage? Be my assistant for the night while your dad works?" JJ looks at me quickly. "It's up to you sunshine" I say. He looks at Jon. "I won't put you in any nasty matches dad, I promise" he says, taking Hunter's hand. Jon grins. "I'm gonna hold you to that" he warns. JJ smiles and kisses him before walking off down the corridor with Hunter. "Man you got a cute kid there Ambrose" Seth says. Jon nods, putting his arm around me. "All thanks to his mom" he says, pulling me along to the locker room.

"Time off after tonight Morg" he reminds me as I sit on the sofa. I nod absently. "Uh there's something I need to tell you" I say, looking up at him. He stares at me, waiting for me to finish. "JJ is going to Cincinnati tomorrow" I say quietly. "School holidays are next week. He stays with my mom because I have to work and Alice can't have him during the day." "And you bring this up now?" he asks harshly. "Please Jon" I whisper. I wasn't expecting you to decide you were staying with us..." "What did you think I was gonna do, Morg?" he yells. "Find out I've got a family and head home to Vegas? What planet are you on?" I stand up and run out of the room, pushing somebody out of my way as I run off in search of Hunter and my son.

"Don't push me and run Chloe" Seth warns, grabbing my arm and swinging me around to face him. "What's happened? Why are you running?" "Oh Seth" I say, collapsing into his arms as tears roll down my face. "I fucked up. Again. Big style." "I'm sure it's not that bad" Seth says, leading me to a seat. "Wanna bet?" I ask. "Tomorrow, JJ goes to Cincinnati to stay with my mom for the holidays..." "And you've only just told Jon" Seth finishes. I nod. "I wasn't expecting him to be here Seth" I say. "I wasn't expecting to bump into him, or to have all the old feelings resurface, or for him to decide to stay with us after tonight. I have to work, to provide for JJ." Seth nods. "Leave Jon to me" he says, pulling me in to a tight hug. "Just stop running, please?" I nod and stand up. "Come on" he says, holding his hand out. "Let's go get this sorted."

Seth is a miracle worker. Before Seth has even finished explaining things, and getting Jon to see it my way, Jon has me in his arms on the sofa. "I know I kinda fucked the plans up" he says quietly. "But, if this is tradition, and what JJ always does during the holidays, then we shouldn't change that. Besides, I think it's cool for him to get to know Cincy too. It didn't make us bad people, right?" I nod. "But" he says, holding up a finger. "I get to come with you, and drop him at your moms too." I look at him quickly, watching as he gives me a look that's just daring me to defy him. "Sure" I say, smirking at him. "It's your funeral, Jonathan." "I can handle your mom Morg" he grins back. "Used to have her eating outta the palm of my hand..." "Used to being the operative words Jon" Roman pipes up. "I mean, a lot has gone down since those days. Maybe you should remember that?" Jon nods slowly. "Leave Monica to me" he grins. I shrug. "Whatever you say, Romeo" I say, kissing him.

While the guys are in the ring I sit with Hunter and JJ. "He's a great kid Morganna" Hunter says quietly as we watch JJ watch Jon. "Thank you" I say quietly. "Yeah Hunter" JJ pipes up. "Thank you. I wanna be just like my daddy. I did used to wanna be like mom but when she quit reporting to work in the bar I changed my mind." Hunter looks at me quickly. "Reporting?" he asks. I groan. "Yeah" I say. "Just like, local news and stuff. Not exactly my finest moment. But hey, it paid the bills." Hunter nods, eyes widening as Stephanie walks towards us quickly. "We got a problem" she says, barely acknowledging me as she speaks. "Renee. Drunk in the toilet. No way she can do backstage interviews now. What are we gonna do?" Hunter smirks, looking at me. "I may have a solution Stephanie" he says.


	18. Chapter 18

So that's how I find myself backstage, microphone in hand, JJ off to one side grinning from ear to ear as I interview none other than The Shield. I hear Cole throw to me in my earpiece and take a deep breath before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen" I say, smiling into the camera. "Please welcome my guests at this time, The Shield. Dean, Seth, Roman, this weekend sees you all booked in different matches at the Payback pay per view, with you all banned from ringside for each other's matches. Could you give me your thoughts on that?" Dean smirks at me. "Morganna Rose" he drawls. "We don't need to worry about silly stipulations, or being banned from ringside. None of that matters. What matters to The Shield as a whole is all of us getting the win in our respective matches. To prove we can fight singly as well as a whole entity." "Yeah" Roman says, smiling at me. "What he said. So Seth and I are banned from ringside for Dean's match. Doesn't mean we won't be watching, cheering him on, ready to celebrate with him when he gets the win and the United States championship back around his waist." "Yeah" Dean grins. "My waist looks kinda bare without it, don't you agree Morganna?" I smile at him. "Sure does" I say. "Seth, you're kinda quiet, do you have any thoughts on this?" "On Dean having a bare waist?" Seth asks, winking at me. "Not really. Just concentrating on getting Orton right where I want him, on all fours in the middle of the ring braced for a perfect curb stomp. Believe that." They all walk off and I watch them leave, waiting for the director to cut the camera feed.

"Holy shit" Hunter says simply, walking over to me. "That was perfect. Amazing." "Flatterer" I laugh. "Seriously, it helped having to interview these guys. I think if it had been Orton..." "Somebody say my name?" Randy asks, peeking around the corner. I feel myself blush as Hunter laughs. "Our new colleague Morganna here" he says. "Thinks she would have had more trouble interviewing you first, she's glad she got The Shield." Randy looks at me quickly. "Seriously?" he asks smiling. "I'm a pussycat compared to those guys! Jeez, why do I have such a bad reputation around here?" I laugh. "Sorry Randy" I say. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, just that I already know them, so the ice was kinda already broken..." "And now" Hunter says. "Now you know Randy, so you should be set for your next interview." "Woah back up a little here Hunter" I say. "I agreed to one, to help you out, but more? And introducing me as a colleague? What's that all about?" "Hunter jumping the gun again?" Randy asks laughing. "There's a surprise. Where's Renee? Thought this was her gig?" "It was" Stephanie says walking up to us. "Was being the operative word. I just fired her. I mean, how unprofessional, getting wasted in the locker room knowing full well she had interviews to conduct. I'm sorry, but there was no way around it." Hunter nods. "What do we do in the meantime?" he asks. Stephanie looks at me and smiles. "We ask Morganna nicely" she says, winking and walking off. "Please?" Hunter asks. "I mean, you'd be doing us a huge favour, and you did so well in the last interview? And it's only Randy, he doesn't bite." I laugh as Randy winks at me. "Fine" I say finally. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's head backstage to our colleague Morganna Rose" Cole says in my earpiece. I smile and look straight into the camera for the second time tonight. "Ladies and gentlemen" I say. "Please welcome my guest at this time, the viper, Randy Orton. Randy, earlier tonight Seth Rollins told us how all he's concentrating on is getting you in the perfect position for a curb stomp. What is your reaction to that?" "My reaction?" he asks. "My reaction, Morganna, is probably not what you or anyone else would be expecting. See, if that's all Seth is concentrating on, then let him. It means he's not going to be concentrating on what's happening up until that point, if that point ever happens. Which, if he's not concentrating on getting to it, just that point, then how's he going to manage it? I'm a viper, an apex predator. I can concentrate on more than one thing at a time. Something Seth would do well to remember, when he's got time." He walks off and I shrug as I watch him go. The director cuts the feed and smiles at me. "Thanks" he says, shaking my hand. "Hope to work with you again sometime." I smile and shake my head. "I'm just a temp" I say, smiling as Jon walks over with Randy and JJ. "You did damn good" Jon says, hugging me tightly. "Yeah mom" JJ says. "Now my mom and my dad are on Smackdown! Wait till I tell Nana and auntie Jess!" Jon looks at me quickly. "Uh JJ" I say, holding his hand and leading him to a seat. "Why don't we keep this as our little secret?" JJ grins. "Sure mom" he says. "Whatever you say."

Jon's match closed the show. JJ is now fast asleep in the back of the car as we drive to the airport. "Whatcha thinking?" Jon asks quietly as I drive. I sigh and shrug. "Moms reaction when you turn up on her doorstep" I admit. He chuckles. "Been there, done that" he says. "This won't be the first time I've been back to that house Morg. Just the first time we are all there as a family." I smile, wincing as my phone rings. "It's Jess" Jon says, getting it out of my bag quickly before it can wake JJ. He puts it on speaker. "Hey Morg" Jess says. "What the fuck happened at Smackdown?" "Nothing" I say. "Why?" "Renee" she says. "Tweeting like crazy about how you took her man and now you've taken her job too." I look at Jon and he looks down at the floor. "I'll call you back" I say, ending the call and throwing the phone back in my bag. "This has gone far enough Jon" I say. "Time to end the radio silence. Tonight, we get twitter."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi nana, can I watch tv?" JJ asks, running into the lounge as soon as my mom opens the door. We laugh and she steps aside to let me in. "No bags Morganna?" she asks, frowning. "I mean, I know JJ has stuff here, but surely he'd bring toys? Aren't you staying?" "Of course I am mom" I laugh, hugging her. "The bags are in the car. Um, don't be mad, but uh, something's kinda happened. I, um..." "Hi Monica!" Jon yells, bursting in and dropping the bags just inside the door. "Jonathan" she says through gritted teeth. "What a, um, nice, surprise." He grins, pulling her in for a hug and smiling at me over the top of her head while she gives me the death stare. "Morganna" she growls. "A word." JJ runs out of the lounge and grabs Jon's hand. "Come on dad" he says. "Come watch tv with me." More death eyes from mom so I follow her into the kitchen quickly.

"And you were gonna tell me this when?" she hisses as soon as we're out of hearing range. I look at her quickly. "Please mom" I beg. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I went to the show for JJ, and Roman gave us front row seats. They've kinda been inseparable since." She nods slowly, her anger slowly disappearing. "I'm warning you now Morganna" she says. "If he hurts that little boy, or you..." "I won't" Jon says quietly from the doorway. We both turn to look at him quickly. "I promise you, both of you, right here, right now" he says. "I will do nothing to hurt Morganna or JJ. Monica, I know it's been tough, but you gotta realise, I didn't know about any of this..." "Any of this?" mom mimics. "This? Jon, this, is a new life. A child. A child just meeting his father for the first time at six and a half years of age. A father who decided wrestling was his dream, not sticking around in boring old Cincinnati." "That isn't fair Monica" he growls. "You know damn well if I had known I wouldn't have gone! I came back looking for Morg and you wouldn't tell me where she was." "Damn straight I wouldn't!" she argues back. "Jon, my daughter was, and still is, crazily in love with you, and while she won't say this to you, I will. You hurt her. I mean, really, really, hurt her. You think I was gonna tell you where she was so she could be put through it all again? Not a chance in hell buddy." Jon nods slowly. "I know" he says quietly. "I, uh, guess I should go find a hotel or something. I'll speak to you in the morning Morg. I love you." "I love you too" I whisper, watching as he walks to the front door. Mom waits until he has his hand on the handle. "Jonathan" she calls. He pauses, turning around to look at her. "I never said you couldn't stay" she says. "Treat my babies right and you're always welcome here. Do them wrong and I'll give you both barrels." Jon nods, smiling. "Thank you" he says quietly.

It only takes an hour before we're upstairs, cuddling in my old bed, in my old room, like the last seven years haven't happened. Well, except for the fact our son is snoring in the room next door. "This is weird" Jon whispers, lying with his head on my chest as I play with his hair, just like old times. "I'm scared to move. I'm sure the bed never used to squeak this much!" I laugh. "It seven years older now Jon" I remind him. "It had my huge pregnant ass in it since the last time you were in it." "True" he smirks. "Ow Morg!" "Ooops" I laugh. "Hair was tangled, my finger got caught." "Sure it did" he grumbles, looking up and kissing me. "I like being back here. It feels like home." I smile at him. "It was your home Jon" I remind him. He nods. "I know" he says quietly. "And I will always be grateful to your mom for making it feel that way." I smile and he finally moves off my chest, lying on his pillow. "Beds too damn noisy for what I had in mind" he admits. "I'll just wait until we're back in Florida." "Florida?" I ask. "Um, don't you live in Vegas?" He nods slowly. "If you want me to go to Vegas, I will" he says. "I know you have to work." I nod. "I do" I say. "I figured you'd head to Vegas to sort your stuff before your next house show loop." He smiles. "Check you out, getting all technical with backstage terminology" he says, kissing my head. "Damn Hunter" I groan. "Speaking of Hunter" Jon says sheepishly. "He text me earlier, asking me to persuade you to do backstage interviews on Raw and Smackdown again next week. I won't ask, if you don't want me to." I shake my head. "I can't, Jon" I say. "One time only was fine. But look at the shit we got on twitter, and we couldn't even defend ourselves because we don't have it." He nods, grabbing his phone. "It's time to set it up" he says. I nod and grab my phone too. "Do a joint one" he says suddenly. "I won't use it, but they need to know we're serious Morg." "Username?" I ask. He grins. "Well" he says. "I've been thinking about that. Since we kinda got you as Morganna Rose on Smackdown, what about Morganna AmbRose, tying us both in?" "Nicely done" I say, typing it in. "Bio?" "Morganna Rose and Dean Ambrose" he says. "United in life, United in twitterland." "Oh my goodness" I laugh, typing it in anyway. A few more clicks and we're officially on twitter.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" JJ yells, bouncing on the bed the next morning. "Gee JJ" Jon groans. "How can you have so much energy already?" "Nana made me pancakes with syrup" JJ says proudly. "Mom doesn't let me have syrup, says it makes me hyper." "Mom was right" Jon grumbles, throwing the covers back and standing up. "I demand you lead me to these legendary pancakes your nana makes." "I will dad" JJ says solemnly. "As long as you put some pants on first. We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." "Huh?" Jon asks, looking at me and frowning as I laugh loudly. "Oh JJ that was perfect!" I say sitting up. JJ grins and bows. "I meant we're not at home dad" he says, looking at Jon. "You can't walk around nana's house in just your boxers." Jon groans and grabs his jeans. "Always used to" he grumbles quietly as he pulls them on. I smile and wave as JJ takes his hand and leads him downstairs.

I stretch and lie in bed, listening to them laughing downstairs. Mom laughs with them over something, so I grab a robe and head downstairs to find out what's going on. I pause on the stairs, listening to them. "Look at your hair dad!" JJ squeals. Jon groans. "I know" he says. "I always thought wrestlers had to have long hair. Your mom used to lie in bed and play with it until I fell asleep." "She does it to me too" JJ says. "I kinda like it." Jon chuckles. "Me too, son" he says quietly. "Oh my gosh Monica! I can't believe you have this one!" Mom laughs, taking the picture from him. "Prom night" she says. "You were so nervous knocking the door, which was silly, you'd been dating for a while by then." Jon nods. "I don't do formal" he says. "That penguin suit nearly killed me. But seeing Morg walking down those stairs, she looked beautiful. She still does." Mom smiles. "Indeed she does" she says quietly. "And a lot happier. I think you might have something to do with that." Jon looks at her quickly. "I hope so" he admits. I think I've hidden for long enough so I step back onto the stair that creaks, making sure they know I'm on my way.

Jon greets me at the bottom of the stairs. "Save me Morg" he begs. "She's showing me up in front of our son." I laugh and walk over to the table. "What's going on?" I ask, kissing the top of JJ's head and ruffling his hair before sitting down. "Old pictures" JJ says. "Dad looks funny." I smile. "He still does" I say, pulling a face at JJ and smiling as he laughs. Jon smiles, putting his arms around me. "This is how we should be" he says. I glance across the table at mom and she nods. "He's right" she says. "Never thought I'd say that about Jonathan, but yeah. This is what you guys have been missing." "I need to thank you, Monica" Jon says, taking his seat again. "For letting me stay last night. Given everything that's happened, I wouldn't have blamed you if you threw me out." "Don't think I wasn't tempted" she replies. "But, I figured if Morg has given you a second chance, then maybe I owe you one too. But there won't be a third." Jon nods as my phone beeps. Twitter. "Finally, the happy couple has a twitter" I read out loud. Jon frowns. "Jess" I explain. He grins and slaps his leg. "Now things are gonna get interesting" he says, groaning as his phone rings. "Hunter?" he asks, answering it quickly. "Oh that? Yeah, it's Morganna's account really, well, she'll use it more than I will. Yeah, I know, which is why I told you it's not my main account. Verified? Ummm I'm not sure, I mean, she's not exactly big on interviewing next week so she's really nothing to do with the company. Besides, don't you need like 2000 followers to get verified? She what? Uh Morg, how many followers does that twitter account have?" I frown and check quickly. "Shit" I whisper, looking at him. "Over 7000! How did that happen?" He shrugs. "Ok" he says finally. "You made your point. I'll talk to her." He hangs up and looks at me. "Hunter won't back down" he says. I nod. "I figured as much" I admit. "Back down from what?" mom asks. "Hunter wants mom to be the interviewer instead of Renee" JJ says, helping himself to a plate of mostly syrup. "She did it on Smackdown last night." "But not again" I say, looking at mom quickly. She looks at Jon. "Why don't you two go get dressed?" she asks. "Head out, explore, I'm sure you need to talk this one through." Jon nods and looks at me. "Give me five minutes" I groan, standing up and heading upstairs.

"You know" he says, holding my hand as we walk around the old neighbourhood. "I would love to have you working with me every week." "I know Jon" I say quietly. "But JJ is a huge factor in this. We can't forget about him. He needs stability. Travelling to shows every week won't give him that. Plus school, I can't do it to him. But we'll be waiting for you to come home every Wednesday, I promise you." He smiles and puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "I know" he says quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

I smile when I realise where we are. The park. Our old haunt. Jon grins and pulls me over to the huge oak tree we used to sit under, and lean against. "Come on" he says, laughing as I drag my heels. "For old times sake." I smile and let him lead me to the tree, smiling as he takes his jacket off and puts it on the ground for me to sit on. "My my Jonathan" I say as he helps me down. "You turned into a gentleman." "Don't tell everyone" he says, winking at me before sitting next to me. "Now, how did it used to go? Oh yeah." He pulls me over until I'm straddling his lap. "I love you doofus" he whispers, kissing me softly. "Love you too dumbass" I whisper back, leaning forward and resting my head on his shoulder. "Well well well" a voice says behind us. "Just like a time warp. Morganna and Jonathan, sitting under their tree." I tense up and Jon notices straight away. "Nicholas" he growls. "I'd like to say I've missed seeing you around, but I'd be lying." Nick laughs as I climb off Jon's lap. "Nice shade of red you are there Morganna" he teases. "Finally came back for her then did you Good?" Jon stands up before I can stop him. "What's your point, Nick?" he asks, standing nose to nose with him. "Jon" I say, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him away. "No point, Jon" Nick says, smirking at him. "Maybe now she can quit moping around after you. Everyone around here was getting fed up of her turning them down. Jon's coming back was all she kept saying. Well, only took you what, seven years. Mind you, figured she'd have told you about the kid well before now, knowing where you work and all. Anyway, gotta run. Have fun, kids." Jon clenches his fist as Nick walks off whistling.

"Jon" I whisper. He snaps back to reality and sits down next to me. "Was that true?" he asks. "Did you really not date?" "I told you I didn't" I say quietly. "I wouldn't. Because.." "I was coming back" he says softly. I nod, looking away from him. "I'm not leaving you again Morganna" he says, holding my hand. I nod. "I know" I whisper. He looks around and grins. "Look" he says,pointing at the trunk of the tree. "Remember this?" I look where he's pointing and smile. "Yeah" I say. He'd brought a knife to the tree one night and carved our initials in a heart. "Always" he whispers, kissing me. "Always" I whisper back.

"Hey guys" mom says as we walk back in the house. "Jon, your phone has been ringing like crazy, I had to get JJ to put it on silent!" Jon grins and grabs it off the table. "Hunter" he says, opening the door and starting to go outside to call him back. "Jon" I say. He pauses and turns to look at me. "Tell him I'll do it" I say. "For next week only, while JJ is with mom." He smiles and nods before shutting the door. "Did you talk it through?" mom asks quietly as I follow her into the kitchen. I nod slowly. "It's a bad idea" I say, grabbing a bottle of water for Jon and a juice for myself. "There's too much travelling involved, that's not good for JJ." "But the money would be so much better" she argues. I look at her in shock. "It's not about the money mom" I say. "It's about stability for my son." "Stability that money from working for a company like WWE could provide" she counters. "Mom" I say. "He's already losing one parent for five days a week, he doesn't need to lose the other one too." "It's for two days Morganna" she says. "You don't need to do house shows..." "Mom?" I ask suddenly. "Have you spoken to Hunter?" She blushes instantly. "Your phone rang too" she confesses. "I wouldn't answer Jon's, but I'd answer yours. Just think about it Morg, for JJ?" Jon walks back in and looks at mom straight away. "Well well Monica" he teases. "Quite the little job negotiator aren't you?" She looks at the floor while he laughs. "Relax" he says. "Hunter liked it. Oh, Morg, he wants you Sunday, for Payback." I shake my head. "Working at the bar" I say, putting my juice down and handing him his water. "So, while you two plot my career, I'm heading up to pack ready to go home." I kiss Jon quickly and run upstairs.

"Hey" Jon says quietly, walking in the room as I finish zipping up my bag. "Hey" I say back, just as quietly. "Can we talk?" he asks. I nod and he points at the bed. I shrug and sit down, looking up at him, watching as he sits next to me and takes my hand. "Morg" he says. "I've been talking to mom, and..." "Your mom?" I ask quickly. He shakes his head, shuddering. "Lord no" he says. "Yours. Monica. Anyway, it's like this. She thinks, well, we think, you should take Hunter up on his job offer." "What about our son, Jon?" I ask, standing up and walking around the room. "He is my number one priority. He is my life, Jon. You can't ask me to do this. JJ needs stability." "Which is why you need to listen to what I have to say" he says, walking over to me. "I'm gonna buy us a house, not an apartment, and mom is moving in with us." "Woah" I say. "Back up a lil bit here. I get a say in this when? Don't even think about doing this out of some sort of misguided loyalty Jon..." "Misguided?" he practically yells. "Misguided my ass! He's my son too Morganna. Alright, so I didn't know about him until recently, and yeah, I feel guilty as fuck that I've missed out on six and a half years with the most amazing kid I have ever met, but this has nothing to do with it!" "To quote a certain Moxley" I say. "I can smell bs from a mile off, and I think you're full of it. I'm going home Jon. I suggest you head to Vegas. I'll see you Monday." I grab my bag, run downstairs, kiss JJ, glare at mom, and run out to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

"Just bumped into Dean Ambrose at the airport in Vegas!" I read. Damn, wish people would stop tagging me in tweets. But at least I know he really is in Vegas. I finally start to breathe easy, knowing he isn't going to turn up on my doorstep. My phone beeps again and I groan. Hunter. "Is now a good time to talk?" I read. I flop back on the sofa and text him back. "Sure" I say, putting my phone on my stomach and waiting for it to ring.

I don't have to wait long. "Morganna" he says. "I'm not going to beat about the bush. I want you for the pay per view on Sunday." "Hunter" I say. "You have other backstage interviewers. Eden, Byron, Tom. I'm not needed..." "Not needed" he says. "But wanted. The producers and Vince have seen the final edit of Smackdown before it airs and they're really excited about the interviews you did. Morganna, they want you to fill Renee's spot. Backstage plus pre show panel. This is big, kid. Bigger than Ambrose realises. Where is he, anyway? I saw a tweet about Vegas." "Yeah" I say calmly. "He's at home. Look, Hunter, I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not tempted, but there's more than just me to consider here. There's JJ for starters, plus work. I can't just pack it all in." "I understand" he says. "Listen. All I ask is that you think about it. Oh, and give me an answer by tomorrow night. Thanks Morganna bye." He rushes the last sentence and hangs up quickly. I laugh and put the phone on the table. "Yeah, no pressure Hunter" I say.

The look on my face must say it all when I head to the bar to work. "Pull up a seat" Kirsty says. "Take the weight off. What's wrong?" "Kirsty" I say. "Those extra hours you wanted..." "When do you need me to work?" she asks excitedly. "I'm so glad you and Ambrose worked things out. You gonna be travelling with him now?" I glance up at the tv before answering her, groaning as I realise what's on. She frowns and looks behind her at the screen. "Damn Chloe!" she squeals. "This is huge! You interviewed The Shield?" "And Orton" I groan. "Look, Kirsty, I've been offered a full time job with the WWE, interviewing. What do I do?" "Here's your coat" she says, passing me my jacket and my bag. "Don't forget me when you're famous!" "Huh?" I ask. "What...?" "You still here?" she asks. "I thought you just told me you got offered a dream job. Why are you still sat here? Why are you not at home packing? Isn't there a huge pay per view you're needed for this Sunday?" "Yeah" I say. "And it's also my shift to work." "What are you talking about Chloe?" she smirks. "You don't work here anymore." I groan. "Thank you" I say. "Now that the decision has been made for me, I guess I should call Hunter..." "I guess you should" she says smiling. "Go on." She pushes me to the back room so I can make the call in private.

Sunday comes around faster than I wanted it to. I pull up at the arena and grab my bag out of the back of the rental. "Here goes nothing" I mumble to myself, pulling the handle up and dragging my bag behind me, concentrating on not falling on my face in front of the fans who are already gathered at the fence. "Morganna!" they call, I wave but carry on walking, not stopping until I'm met at the door by Hunter. "Glad you made it" he says, taking my bag from me and leading me down the corridor to his makeshift office for the night. I smile as Stephanie hugs me as soon as I'm inside. "Thank you for this" she says simply. "Your interviews for Smackdown piqued a lot of interest..." "I saw" I say, smiling as I sit in the chair offered to me by Hunter. "Although you have to admit, mostly they're just curious about the rumours about Jon and I, and what Renee said too." "Renee's account has been deleted" Hunter says sitting opposite me. "It was a company account which she had no right to misuse. Which brings me on to my next topic. Twitter accounts. The joint one for you and Jon.." "It's just mine" I say quickly. "I got it to answer the accusations from Renee. Now that I don't need to, I can delete it." "No" Stephanie says quickly. "As you're probably aware, Jon refuses to use his account. If you keep yours, let us get it verified and add WWE to your twitter name. At least then the fans have some kind of access to him..." "Or they would" I say quietly. "If we were actually together. I haven't seen him since I left him at my mothers house in Cincinnati." They look at each other quickly. "We haven't got time to get into this now" Hunter says. "You need to get ready for the pre show panel. Steph will show you to the locker room for the divas. Makeup and wardrobe are along the corridor. Knock them dead Morg." I smile. "I'll do my best Hunter" I say. He nods. "Contract negotiations are after the show" he says. "Don't be late."


	23. Chapter 23

The short dress and skyscraper heels wardrobe has dressed me in aren't really my style, but arguing isn't going to do me any good today. Makeup has worked wonders though. I didn't realise how tired I looked until they showed me the end result in the mirror. "Wow" I whisper. The makeup girl smiles. "Thank you" I say. She shakes her head. "Just doing my job" she says, holding her hands up. I frown. "You're not the usual girl who does Renee's makeup are you?" I ask. She smiles. "No" she says. "I'm Eileen. I'm Nikki, Brie and Eva's personal makeup artist. Nikki asked me to do your makeup tonight. I hope you don't mind?" "Not at all!" I say, sneaking another glance in the mirror. "Honestly, I prefer it to whatever that girl did to Renee every week!" She smiles. "Oh, they're calling you" she says quickly, pointing down the corridor. I jump off the stool quickly, thank her again and rush to where Booker and Corey are waiting with Hunter.

"Hi guys" I say, smiling at them as we all shake hands. "Booker, Corey, this is Morganna" Hunter says. "Or, as her contract will say later, Morganna Rose. That's how she's going to be introduced. Morganna, meet Booker and Corey." I smile. "Welcome to the team" Corey says. "Yeah" Booker says smiling at me. "We just watched what you did on Smackdown. Gotta say, it'll make a change to work with someone who knows what they're talking about. I mean, you do know what you're going to be talking about, right?" I laugh, nodding. "My son is a huge fan" I say. "Plus I've sort of grown up with it, through the independent circuit with Jon." "Jon?" Corey asks. "Oh damn" I say, slapping myself on the forehead. Hunter laughs. "Ambrose" he says. "Morganna and Ambrose are childhood sweethearts. Their son JJ is the double of Ambrose." "Ambrose has a son?" Booker asks, his eyebrows practically in his hairline. Hunter looks at me and we laugh. "Yeah" I say. "He's six and a half..." "And already more mature than his father" I hear from behind me. Hunter looks at me and I freeze. "Ambrose" Booker says, nodding and shaking hands with him. I watch as Jon shakes hands with Corey before looking at me. "Morganna Rose" he says, kissing my cheek. "I miss you" he whispers. "Jonathan" I say, smiling at him. "If you'll excuse me, I think it's time to head to the panel." Hunter nods and leads the way to where our table is set up in the arena.

"You ok?" he asks as I sit down. I nod, smiling up at him. "Just here to work, Hunter" I say, checking through the script. "Not here to let my personal life get in the way. I'll be fine." He smiles. "I know you will" he says, patting my shoulder. He looks at Corey and Corey nods slightly. Great. I've got a babysitter. I ignore it and finish reading through the script. An alarm rings out as they open the doors, and we get a ten minute warning until the start of the pre show. "How are you feeling?" Booker asks, looking at me. "Good" I say, looking around at the fans walking around. I smile as they wave, heading for their seats while getting a good luck at us on the panel. "Five minutes guys" rings out in my ear and I quickly grab my script, going through it again. "Ten seconds" is the next call. I flip back to the front page and sit up on my stool, smiling as the seconds count down. "Action!" I hear. "Good evening and welcome to the Payback kick off show" I say, smiling into the camera. "I'm Morganna Rose, alongside the five time world heavyweight champion Booker T." "Ah Morganna!" he says excitedly. "The atmosphere is electric! Boston is ready for Payback!" I smile at him before looking back at the camera. "And next to him" I say. "We have the host of the WWE network exclusive show, culture shock, Mr Corey Graves." "Morganna Rose" he says smiling at me. "I'm hoping for everything to run smoothly, but this is WWE, and the unexpected often happens, especially when there is a certain lunatic fringe on the bill tonight." "Indeed there is" I say smiling. "Dean Ambrose takes on Bray Wyatt tonight, with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns banned from ringside. Booker, how do you think that's going to go?" He smiles at me, knowing he's not in shot yet. "You're doing great" he mouths. I smile, feeling the nerves drain out of me. This is what I was meant to do.

The pre show passes by in a blur, there's no time to be nervous. We laugh a lot, and when the main programme starts I can finally breathe easily. "Well done" Booker says as the director hands me my phone back. I thank Booker and check my phone. Twitter has gone crazy. "Morganna arrived at the arena alone. So did Dean." I read. There are pictures of me pulling my bag along and waving. Then there's pictures of Jon walking with his head down as he pulls his huge suitcase behind him. Then there's the tweets about the pre show. "Wow" I whisper as I read. Booker chuckles next to me. "Just reading them singing your praises?" he asks quietly. I nod, not looking at him. The tweets are about how nice it is not having a host who talks over the rest of the panel, who knows what she's talking about, and how she can talk about her boyfriend and not let on they're together. Then a tweet catches my eye. "How professional is our Morganna Rose?" Hunter tweeted. "Time to make her sign #yes." It's been retweeted and favourited loads. I hear Jon's music start and put my phone down quickly. Booker smiles. "Watch him" he says. "They're going to throw to us after the match, so be ready." I nod, turning around to watch.


	24. Chapter 24

The match goes well. Seth and Roman stay away from ringside, and Jon and Bray sell their spots well. But then it happens. Bray hits Jon with the sister Abigail, and Jon doesn't get up. "No" I whisper. Booker grabs my hand. "Just wait" he warns. "He could be selling." I shake my head. "This isn't selling" I say. "He's really hurt." Bray pins him quickly, Jon still isn't moving. I watch as Bray gestures for help as he celebrates. My phone vibrates across the table. I grab it as the director yells in my ear. "Focus Morganna" he says. "We'll keep you updated." "Sure" I mumble, reading the text. It's Hunter. "Do your piece then come backstage" I read. I throw my phone back on the table and prepare to do my piece to camera.

"What a match!" I say, looking across at Corey. "I'm actually surprised Roman and Seth did as they were told and stayed away." Corey nods. "An astounding match from two great guys" he says. "I'm looking forward to what the matches with the other Shield members brings us later." I nod, looking at Booker. "Any thoughts Booker?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah" he says, holding my hand. "I think you better get back there and find out how he is. Go." A runner takes my headset from me and helps me off my stool. I smile weakly at Booker and Corey before running off, cursing my heels every step of the way.

"Morganna!" Hunter calls. I run to him. "Booker made me leave" I pant. He nods. "I made him make you leave" he corrects. "Come on, Jon is this way." "Is he awake?" I ask quietly, following him down the hallway. "Yeah" he says, putting his arm around me. "Obnoxious as always, and asking for his one true love." "You do realise that's Jack Daniels, right?" I ask. He grins. "Ooops" he says. "Maybe you should get back to the panel then." I shake my head and pause as Hunter opens a door. "Go on" he says softly. I nod and walk in, taking a deep breath before heading in to where Jon is lying on a couch.

"Morg?" he asks. There's no way he can see me. He's got a cold towel on his forehead and his eyes are covered. I don't speak, just lean on the doorframe and watch him. "I can smell your perfume Morganna" he warns. "I bought you enough of it. I know the smell by now." "You ok?" I ask quietly. "I am now you're here" he says. "Shit Morg, all I can remember is Bray planting me on my head. Then everything is blank. How did I get back here?" "No idea" I admit. "They made me do a piece to camera while they cleared you from the ring. I, uh, have to get back to the panel now. I'll check on you later, ok?" He nods weakly. "Morg" he says. "I love you." "I love you too" I whisper, walking across to him and kissing his head. "I'll see you in a bit, ok?" He moans and I smile, heading back out to the corridor.

"How is he?" Corey asks as I sit back down. "Dazed" I say, putting my headset back on. "Morganna in five, four, three..." I hear in my ear. "Hey everybody welcome back to the Payback panel" I say, smiling at the camera. "I'm here with Booker T and Corey Graves, giving you all the low down on the matches tonight as they happen. Uh, plus a bit extra, I guess. Word from backstage, Dean Ambrose is currently being kept under observation in the trainers room, we'll keep you updated on his condition throughout the course of the evening, of course. But, up next we have the architect of The Shield Seth Rollins taking on the viper Randy Orton. This last Thursday on Smackdown I interviewed them both, and they both promised to take the match to dizzying new heights. Here's what happened." Corey smiles at me as the footage is played. "You're doing amazing" he says. "How is Ambrose?" "Obnoxious" I say, smiling back at him. "Just lying quietly, you know? He doesn't remember getting backstage." Corey nods. "Back to you Morganna" the director warns. I nod and wait for the signal. "So, Booker" I say. "Randy Orton thinks that Seth is going to be preoccupied during their match..." "I think he's right" Booker says. "But I think he's going to be thinking more about what happened to Ambrose, rather than thinking about the promised curb stomp. Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns are brothers. One hurts, they all hurt. Both Seth and Roman are going to be affected by what's happened here tonight." I nod as Randy's music starts. "Time will tell" I say smiling at the camera. "Time to head down to ringside to our broadcast colleagues Michael Cole, Jerry the king Lawler, and first, JBL." As soon as JBL starts talking I throw my headset on the table again and rush backstage.

"Stalking me Morganna?" Jon asks, grinning at me as I walk into the trainers room. "Damn" I groan. "I was actually looking for Wyatt. Wrong room." "Get here now" Jon growls. I smirk and walk over to him. "Don't you ever walk out on me again" he warns, grabbing my wrist. I nod. "I won't" I whisper. "But don't you ever plan my future without consulting me first." "Truce?" he asks. I nod. "Truce" I agree. "I need to get back, make out like I know what I'm doing, unlike the other panel host. From the tweets I've been getting tonight, it seems like she was highly unprofessional." Jon grins. "Have you seen the latest one?" he asks. I shake my head. He hands me his phone and I read it quickly. "At least we know Morganna isn't lying if she says she went backstage to check on Ambrose" I read. I hand his phone back. "What's that all about?" I ask. He shrugs. "Renee" he says, lying back down. "Gave an interview and said she left the panel at wrestlemania to check on me after I got hurt. Seventy thousand fans saw otherwise. Her ass didn't move." I smile. "I'll see you later" I say. "I need to go see how Seth's match is doing." "You're doing awesome, by the way" he calls as I walk down the corridor.


	25. Chapter 25

"He's ok" I say, sitting back on my stool before Corey or Booker can even ask. They both smile at me as we watch the end of Seth's match. Seth curb stomps Randy and the match is over. "Well guys" I say as the camera is on me once again. "Seth delivered on his promise, curb stomping Randy Orton and leaving him lying in the centre of the ring." "Indeed he did" Booker says as the camera cuts to Seth rushing backstage. "I guess now he can go back and see Ambrose, put his mind at rest." Corey nods. "It had to be hard for him out there" he says. "Having to go out and fight knowing your brother, your team mate, is lying injured in the trainers room. At least Reigns has had chance to go backstage and see him before his match." I nod. "Morganna" Booker says. "You've been backstage, how is he?" "He's ok" I say, smiling. "Sitting up and back to his usual self. Probably have one heck of a headache later, but he's ok. Right, enough about Ambrose, guys the next match is Roman Reigns taking on the Big Show. How do we feel this one is gonna go down?"

Roman wins convincingly, and finally the show ends and I make my way backstage to Jon. "Hey you" he says, smiling at me. I smirk at him. "Hey yourself" I say quietly. "Uh, they're not going to let you drive back to the hotel, you need someone to take you. If you can wait until I've had this talk with Hunter, I'll drive you." He nods slowly. "That would be good" he says. "Good luck Morg." I smile and wave before making my way back to Hunter's office. "Morganna!" Eden calls. I frown and spin around, smiling when I see Roman and Seth standing with her. "What's going on?" I ask, walking over to them. "We need to do a promo" Seth explains. I nod. "Ok" I say smiling. "I've got a meeting with Hunter. Knock them dead guys." "You don't get it" Roman says. "We. As in Seth, you, and me." "Me?" I ask. "Why me?" "Ambrose" Eden says smiling. I groan. "Can't get away from this, can I?" I ask. They all shake their heads and I sigh. "Come on then" I say. "Let's get this over with."

"Ladies and gentlemen" Eden says. "Please welcome my guests at this time, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Morganna Rose. Guys, first things first, how is Dean?" "Morganna?" Seth asks. "Gonna leave this one to you, you've seen him since his match." I nod. "He's ok" I say. "Like a bear with a sore head, but he's ok. I wouldn't like to be Bray Wyatt though." Roman grins. "Me either babygirl" he says kissing my head. "See Bray, you hurt one of us, you hurt us all. Dean ain't in a fit state to hurt you back. Yet. But we are." "Easy big guy" Seth says, putting his hand on Roman's chest. "This is Dean's battle. But it's one we're not going to stand being banned from. Believe that." "Morganna?" Roman asks smiling. I grin and put my fist against theirs. "And believe in The Shield" I say, smiling before walking off with them.

I wave at the guys and head straight for the office. Hunter is waiting outside for me. "Thought you'd stood me up" he says, smiling as he opens the door. "The thought did cross my mind" I admit, walking in and sitting down straight away. "Oh?" he asks. "What changed your mind?" "The awesome feeling I got when I just cut that promo with Roman and Seth" I say smiling. Hunter grins. "Infectious, isn't it?" he asks, sliding papers over to me. "Read through them if you need to. But I'd really like you at Raw tomorrow. I have a feeling we're working an angle with you and The Shield..." "No" I say standing up. "No angle. I'm here to do a job. I'll ask whatever questions you want me to, but I am not being thrown in to this. Nothing that will come back on my son." Hunter nods slowly. "I respect that" he says finally. "As you wish." "In that case" I say, signing the papers quickly. "You've just got yourself a new talking head. Congratulations Hunter. Nice doing business with you." I shake his hand quickly and rush back to Jon.

He's waiting for me in the corridor, standing with his suitcase and my bag. "Should you be lifting?" I ask, picking my bag up and frowning at him. "Morganna" he says quietly. "If you think I'm going to walk to a car with you, with fans watching, and you having both of our bags, you need to think again." "Damn your male pride Jon" I say. He smiles, taking my bag from me and pulling the long handle out before pulling it along the corridor behind him. "Come on" he calls over his shoulder. "I don't know where you're parked. As fans pointed out, you arrived alone." "Checking up on me Ambrose?" I ask, walking after him and trying not to fall over. "Twitter" he says smiling. "It's a wonder tool. Come on, open those doors, let's get outta here." I do as he says, letting him walk out before me. "Here" I say, stopping at the car. The fans start calling for him straight away. He loads the bags into the car and gives them a wave. "Sorry guys" he says. "Need to go to the hotel, lie down. Safe trip home." He gets into the car and closes the door quickly. I get in and make sure he's ok before starting the car and pulling away from the arena.


	26. Chapter 26

Male pride takes over him again when we reach the hotel. He grabs the bags while I head in and attempt to check us in. Attempt being the operative word. Fans have somehow worked out what hotel the talent is staying at, and the lobby is full. Finally, after endless photo and autograph requests, I manage to get our room key. "Uh Jon" I say quietly. "Hunter booked us in the same room." He frowns. "That a problem?" he asks. "I mean, you are my girlfriend, right?" "I guess" I sigh. He smiles and puts the bags down, making sure they won't fall before pulling me into his arms. "You guess?" he asks. "Let me remind you." He dips his head and kisses me softly, the lobby lighting up with camera flashes straight away. "Oops" he says, pulling away from me, clearly not a little bit sorry. He grabs the bags again and security helps us to the elevator.

"Man I can't wait to hit the hay" he groans as the doors close, shutting out the fans. I smile. "How's your head?" I ask. He winces, as if just remembering it hurts. "Kinda sore" he admits. "Think I found a lump earlier." I nod, grabbing my bag before he can stop me. "Nobody is around to see you play the big man now Jon" I warn. He nods and follows me out of the elevator, waiting while I unlock the door and push it open wide to let him in.

"Plans for tonight?" he asks as I close the door behind us. I shrug, kicking those stupid heels off and wiggling my toes. "Honestly" I say. "My only plan for the night was to watch a movie in bed. After I call JJ, of course." "Shit!" he yells. "JJ! He text me earlier to check I was ok, I haven't answered him." He grabs his phone quickly, deciding against texting back and dialling my moms number instead. "Hey mom" he says. "Yeah, I know, stupid docs poking around, wouldn't let me have my phone. Can I speak to him? Hey buddy. Yeah, I'm good. Better now I've got your mom with me. Yeah, I know she'll look after me. She what? Oh, she's a good nurse, is she? Then I'm in safe hands. You wanna speak to her? Sure." He hands me the phone and winks. "I sure hope you packed your nurses outfit in that case Morganna" he growls. I shake my head and take the phone from him. "Hey sunshine" I say cheerfully, trying not to watch as Jon strips to his boxers in front of me. "Mom you were awesome!" JJ yells. "And when you went backstage to check on dad, leaving the panel, I thought you were gonna get fired on your first night!" "Not a hope JJ" I laugh. "Hunter told Booker to get me to go backstage. It was all planned." "So was dad getting hurt planned?" he asks quickly. "Is he ok really?" "No JJ, it wasn't planned" I say quietly. "Dad really has had a bump on the head. But he's good. He's kinda hungry now..." "He's definitely ok then!" JJ laughs. "Uh mom, nana says I have to go to bed now I've spoken to you. So I have to say goodnight now. But can I speak to dad once more?" "Sure" I say. "I love you JJ. Sleep tight." "Love you too mom" he says, blowing me a kiss down the phone as I hand it back to Jon. "Hey buddy" he says. "Oh, ok, night buddy. I love you too. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Be good for nana. Night JJ." He ends the call and looks at me. "Damn I owe you so much" he whispers, suddenly bursting into tears. "Woah what?" I ask, pulling him to me quickly. "JJ" he sobs. "The most amazing little man ever. And you did that, all by yourself, because I left you." "No Jon" I correct. "I did it because you were coming back. Didn't matter how long it took you. You were coming back and everything was gonna be ok. And it is. It's perfect." "I love you so fucking much" he whispers. "Love you too" I whisper back. "I'll love you even more when you've showered though?" He laughs, wiping his tears away. "Gimme five minutes" he says, standing up. "Could you order some food though? I'm starving!" I nod and wait until he's closed the bathroom door behind him before picking up the phone and ordering his room service.

I'm curled up on the bed when he comes out, just wrapped in a towel. "Damn Jon" I moan, sitting up. "You need to learn what clothes are for!" "They're not for wearing to bed Morg" he says, laughing and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Even I know that much!" He reaches into his bag and grabs some clean boxers. "Better?" he asks, dropping the towel and pulling them on as slowly as he possibly could. "Much" I reply, lying back down and concentrating on the tv again. A knock on the door interrupts whatever he wants to say. "Room service" a voice calls. He groans. "Fucking Seth" he says, walking over to the door. "You must think I'm stupid" he says, pulling the door open and letting Seth and Roman in. "Damn bump didn't damage your single brain cell then" Roman says, laughing and hugging him quickly. Jon laughs. "I got all the brains I need" he says. "She's lying on the bed!" We all laugh. "Still not gonna get you laid tonight Jon" I warn. He pouts and Seth laughs. "He seems ok" he says, looking at me. I nod. "He's good" I say. "Gonna have a headache tomorrow, but he's good. What's going on? What brings you both here? Don't give me the crap about seeing how he is, you would normally just text." "She's good" Roman says, looking at Seth. Seth nods. "Morg" he says. "Renee is in the lobby. She wants you."


	27. Chapter 27

I take the stairs down to the lobby, I need time to think about what's gonna happen. This is just what I don't need though. I mean, why the lobby? Publicity. That's the only answer I can come up with. I take a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking into the lobby. She's stood facing the elevators with a group of fans who are kissing her ass. "Don't know what he sees in her" one bitches. "She's not you." "Guess that's what he sees in me, then" I say loudly, making them all turn around. "Morganna" Renee says, walking over to me. "I'm glad you could make it." "Glad I could make it?" I ask, frowning. "I'm staying at this hotel Renee. All the WWE talent is. Which is why, I guess, you're not. Ring rats and wannabe employees have their own hotel, surely? So, what do you want?" "Dean" she says simply. "Jon" I reply. "Sorry Renee, but he's in bed injured, in case you didn't see the show earlier..." "We did Morganna!" a group of girls calls over. "You were awesome! The way you left that panel to go check on Ambrose after he got hurt..." "Thanks girls" I say, smiling over at them. "Gotta check on my man. Anyway, Renee, you were saying?" "I, uh, don't want to do this here" she says quietly. Whatever she's taken or drank to give her so much bravado has clearly worn off, seeing I've got supporters in the lobby too. "I don't care" I say. "You wanted me here, you got me here. Say what you gotta say then leave us alone." "Um, can we go somewhere private?" she asks quietly. "Bye Renee" I say, pushing past her and heading for the elevator. "Woooooo!" the girls cheer. "Go Morganna! You rock!" I smile and wave as the elevator opens. "Thanks girls" I say as they scream. I start to step into the elevator and someone grabs my arm. "What happened?" Jon asks. "Did she hurt you?" "Hurt me?" I ask, smiling at him. "I've never seen anyone back down so fast! What are you doing out of bed anyway?" "I missed you" he says loudly before kissing me. The girls scream again as he pulls me into the elevator and pushes the button to close the doors. "He's mine Morganna!" Renee yells. "Excuse me for just a second" I say, putting my foot in the doors to stop them closing. Jon tries to grab me but I move out of his reach.

"Right Renee" I say, glaring at her. "Now you've got my attention. And you've pissed me off. Not a good thing to do, let me tell you. So, let's clear a few things up here and now, while cameras are rolling and you're getting all the attention you want. One, Jon is not yours. He's mine. All mine. Has been for the past ten years. Nothing you say or do can change that. Two, your job, well, my job. I didn't take that either. It was given to me by Hunter and Stephanie after you got off your face in the locker rooms and forced their hand into having somebody who could actually do the job they're employed to do take over the role. I'm not quitting there, I'm not leaving Jon, you got the attention you wanted for all of five seconds, congratulations. Now people know the truth, this is the last time I'm going to talk about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is injured and really needs to be away from chaos like this." I step back into the elevator and push the button to close the doors yet again. This time all I hear is my name being chanted as the doors close behind me.

"Woah" Jon whispers. "Seven years and Morganna grows balls. I like it. Feisty, Morg." "Don't push me Jonathan" I warn. "The mood is far from over." "I can change that" he whispers, pulling me towards him and kissing my neck. I moan and hold him tightly, groaning as the elevator arrives on our floor. He picks me up and carries me to our room, unlocking the door and kicking it open quickly before walking me over to the bed. The door has barely closed before there's a knock on it. "Room service" a voice calls. "Damn Roman" Jon groans. "Think I'm falling for that shit again?" He pulls the door open quickly. "Oh, shit, sorry" he says quietly, stepping back to let the guy in with his food. I laugh as he signs the charge slip, waving the guy off before kicking the door closed. "I'm gonna shower while you eat" I say, getting off the bed and kissing him. "Need to go wash the eau de skank off my skin. Won't be long." He nods and bites into his burger as I head for the bathroom.

He's lying on the bed watching tv when I finish my shower. "Hey" he says, sitting up as I walk into the room. "We good?" I nod. "We're good" I say smiling at him. "Uh twitter is going crazy" he says. "Seems like the lobby showdown was the best thing to happen for a while." I smile. "Hope it works" I say, lying next to him. He holds his arms out and I cuddle in to his side. "What movie were you planning on watching?" he asks, bringing up the tv schedule. I shake my head. "None of those" I say grabbing the iPad from my bag. "I have fifty shades of grey on here..." "That's the fucking one, right?" he asks quickly. I laugh. "Uh I guess so" I say. He groans. "Great" he says. "First you cockblock me, then you wanna watch a film about kinky fuckers. Nice one Morg." "You cockblocked yourself when you got dumped on your head Jon" I say, bringing up the movie and starting it. "Now shut up, you might learn something." He's about to argue but takes one look at me and decides against it. I smile and cuddle into him, settling down to watch the movie.


	28. Chapter 28

"Wow" Jon whispers as the credits roll at the end of the movie. "I think we need a contract..." "I signed one tonight Jon" I remind him. "I'm not about to sign another one." "How about a marriage licence?" he asks quickly. "Would you sign one of those?" "Huh?" I ask, turning the iPad off and cuddling back into him. "Would you sign a marriage licence?" he asks again. I sit up and look at him. "Would you quit with the riddles Jon?" I ask, taking the robe off and throwing it on the floor. "One condition" he groans. "You stop stripping in front of me and making my brain turn to mush." "Deal" I say, shaking his hand. He smiles. "So?" he asks. "Jon" I groan. "We just made a deal. I'm not stripping anymore, so your riddles are meant to stop." He groans, rolling over and standing up. "Fine" he says, walking around to my side of the bed. "How's this? Morganna, will you marry me?" I freeze as he drops to one knee in front of me. "That bump to the head was harder than we thought" I whisper. He shakes his head. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life" he says. "You gonna answer me? I think I've got a carpet burn now too." I laugh and help him up. "Sure I'll marry you" I say. "Who else is gonna look after your dumb ass?" "Oh you're so romantic" he laughs, hugging me and kissing me softly. "Now, do we get to celebrate?" "Sure" I whisper, lying back on the bed. "Just as soon as your head gets better!" Him cussing is the last thing I hear before he lies next to me and falls asleep.

Jon's phone vibrating across the nightstand wakes us both the next morning. "Hunter" he grumbles. "What, now? Uh sure, I guess. I'm taking Morg too though. Ok. See you there." He ends the call and rolls over to face me. "We got a radio interview to do" he says quietly. "Hunter, you and me. All about the changes to the staff and shit like that. He knows we're gonna be brought up so he figured we may as well be there to give the real story." I nod. "Ok" I say quietly. "I'll just get dressed." He nods and watches as I grab jeans and one of his shirts out of my bag. "Damn Morganna" he moans from behind me as I get dressed. I smile and turn around slowly. "Problem?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him. He gulps noisily before answering. "Yeah" he whispers. I kneel on the bed, leaning forward to kiss him. "Maybe we'll sort that problem later" I whisper. "Hope so" he moans. "Need to seal the deal." "Deal?" I ask. He stares at me in shock. "Did you forget?" he asks. "Morg, we got engaged last night!" I smile. "Oh yeah" I say. "You must be mad, wanting to spend forever with me. Come on. Can't keep the boss waiting." I head for the bathroom to wash and sort my makeup while he gets dressed.

He's waiting impatiently by the door when I'm done. He grabs me and pins me against the wall, kissing me hungrily. "Sealing the deal?" I ask breathlessly when he lets me go. "Fuck the paperwork" he growls, pinning my hands above my head and kissing me again. He lets my hands go and I grab his hair roughly as he picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and pinning me against the wall harder. The phone ringing stops us in our tracks. "Dammit" he groans, putting me down and walking to the nightstand. "Hello?" he says. "Oh, right, thanks." He hangs up and looks at me. "Car is here" he says simply. I nod, grab my phone, and follow him out to the elevator.

"Jon. Morganna." Hunter greets us solemnly as we walk into the studio. I nod and shake his hand before walking into a larger room. "Coffee?" Jon asks quietly. I nod and take it from him gratefully. "What happened in the lobby last night?" Hunter asks softly from behind me. I groan and turn to look at him. "Usual Renee crap" I say. "It's been dealt with..." "And posted everywhere online" Hunter says. "Morganna, I hate to do this..." "But you're gonna do it anyway" I finish for him. He winces and nods. "You need to apologise" he says quickly. I look at him in shock. "Apologise for what exactly?" I ask. "I never posted it anywhere. All I did in that lobby was tell the truth." Hunter nods. "I know" he says, winking at me. "Put your own spin on it, do what you want. But the word sorry needs to be in there somewhere, just to satisfy her." I smirk. "Fine" I say finally. "It won't be the apology she's looking for though, I can assure you." Hunter nods, grinning at me before kissing my head softly. "Didn't think for one second you'd let me down on that score" he admits, smiling as we're called in to start the interview.

"Joining us now" the DJ says. "From WWE, Triple H, Dean Ambrose, and the very newest recruit, Morganna Rose. Guys, welcome. So, Hunter, first up, few staffing changes going on behind the scenes." "Just one" Hunter says, looking across at me. "We figured it was time the company moved on, and listened to the fans. They demanded more competency in backstage interviews and on pay per view panels, and we felt that Morganna could give it to them." "Nothing to do with Renee being drunk in the locker room then?" the DJ asks, looking at me pointedly. I look at Hunter and he nods slightly. "No matter what circumstances I got the job under" I say smiling. "I'm now working at WWE with these amazing guys, and I get to work in the profession I love." "Any plans to enter the ring?" the DJ asks. "Only if I'm interviewing!" I laugh. "Seriously, I can't even take a bump right. I'd just be a liability in there, I'll leave it to the guys and gals who know what they're doing. I have nothing but admiration for them." "And love for this guy here, right?" the DJ asks, looking at Jon. "Absolutely" I whisper.


	29. Chapter 29

"That seemed to go ok" Jon says, holding my hand in the back of the car as we're driven back to the hotel. "Mmmm" I mumble distractedly. "Spill it Morganna" he says. "I know there's a problem. Is it the proposal? Did I do it wrong? Cos you haven't even mentioned it. I was expecting you to blurt it out on air..." "Well I'm sorry Jon!" I snap. "Ha! Sorry! There's that stupid word. Comes up everywhere doesn't it?" "What?" he asks, turning to look at me. "Sorry? What are you sorry for? Saying yes?" "No!" I say quickly. "Fuck. Jon, Hunter wants me to apologise to Renee for what happened in the lobby last night." "No fucking way" he growls. I nod. "Yes fucking way" I say. "Don't worry. I've got a plan..."

"Done" I whisper, putting my phone in my bag. Jon looks at me and nods before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Great. One pissed fiancé. Just what I need. I grab my phone again and text Hunter. "Mission accomplished" I send. He replies straight away. "I saw. Nicely done. See you at the arena." I text my mom to check on JJ and put the phone away again, standing up and walking to the bathroom door. "Jon?" I say, knocking lightly on the wood. "Not now Morg" he says grumpily. I don't knock again. I grab a key and head down to the bar.

"Morganna Rose" Seth says, smiling as I walk in. "What can I get you?" "A less grumpy fiancé?" I ask, slumping into a chair. "Woah what?" Roman asks. "Fiancé? Since when?" "Since last night" I say quickly. "But I didn't tell you, ok? Seriously guys. Let him tell you." They both nod. "So why is he grumpy if he finally put a ring on it?" Seth asks, looking at me and frowning. I shrug. "Renee" I say simply. It's all the explanation they need. "Has she tried to screw things up already?" Roman asks. I smile. "Guys" I say. "If you two didn't know about the engagement, how is she going to? No, it's not that. Hunter made me apologise for what happened in the lobby last night." "Huh?" Seth asks. "I saw the video online, and if I'm not mistaken, you did nothing wrong. Besides, wasn't she the one taking root in the lobby demanding to see you? That's why the manager asked us to come get you." I nod. "I know" I say. "And while I hated doing it, I tweeted an apology earlier." "You what?" Seth yells, grabbing his phone quickly. "I can't believe you apologised Morg! It wasn't your... Oh! Nice!" I smile and hold my hand up for the high five I know is coming my way. Roman frowns at us so Seth gives him his phone. "Breaking the rules on my first official day at the office" he reads. "Renee, sorry, but you're not getting your apology #sorrynotsorry." "There is a sorry in there" Seth says. "Yeah" I say. "A sorry that she's not getting the apology she thinks she deserves. Stupid deluded cow..." I pause as Seth's phone rings. "Ambrose" he says. "Yeah, she's here with us. Uh, in the bar. Oh, right, ok. Sure, see you in a few." He ends the call and looks at me. "Who's a naughty girl then?" he teases. "Leaves him in the bathroom and leaves her phone in her bag." "I just needed some space" I say quietly. "He was in a mood because of the apology. I didn't bring my phone because the notifications piss me off." Seth grins. "You don't need to explain anything to us" he says, holding my hand. Roman looks at Seth's hand warily before focusing behind us. "Bro" he says, standing up and hugging Jon. Seth drops my hand like it's on fire, smiling at me apologetically before standing up and hugging Jon too. I stand up and look at them all. "I'll leave you guys to it" I say. "Got some stuff to do. See you at the arena." Roman and Seth nods while Jon looks at me. "I'll be there now..." he starts. "No" I say firmly. "You had your space. Give me mine." I don't wait for him to answer before rushing out of the bar and taking the stairs to our floor. I don't breathe easily again until I'm in our room with the door locked behind me.

I can't sit around, it's not my style. "Hi mom" I say as soon as she answers the phone. "JJ ok?" "He's good" she says. "Playing with his wrestlers. What's wrong? Jon called me, said something about an apology?" "Oh he did?" I ask, surprised at how easily he could call her now. "Uh, yeah, Hunter told me Renee expected an apology after what happened last night. Jon wasn't too impressed when I told him I'd done it though. He didn't read it..." "He did" she says quickly. "Well, I read it to him when he was on the phone. He said he had to come find you quickly, that he'd shut you out. Then he hung up and I haven't heard from him." "He came to find me" I say quietly. "And I left him. Damn mom, this relationship is fifty shades of fucked up."


	30. Chapter 30

He gives me an hour alone before he comes back to the room. He doesn't speak, just starts throwing what he needs for Raw into his bag. "Jon" I say quietly. "What?" he snaps, not even looking at me. "Decided you've had enough space now have you?" "That's not fair" I say. He looks at me, the hard look on his face disappearing when he sees how upset I am. "I'm sorry Morg" he says, walking to me and putting his hands on my arms. "It's just, the thought of having to apologise to her, when it's her that's causing us shit, it just pissed me off." I nod. "I know" I say. "Hunter knew too. That's why he let me do it my way." He nods, groaning and pulling me closer to him so my head rests on his chest. "No more time apart Morg" he begs. "We've had seven years apart. No more." I nod, finally wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly, as if I'm afraid he's going to disappear. "Morg" he whispers seconds before kissing me, walking us backwards to the bed. He lies down gently, pulling me on top of him before pulling at the hem of my shirt. "Take it off" he pleads, looking up at me with lust and longing in his eyes. I don't hesitate, pulling it over my head before leaning back down to kiss him again. He rolls us over, lying on me and kissing down my jawline to my neck, then down my chest to my stomach. "Oh god Jon" I moan, grabbing his hair and pulling him back up to me. "Please Morganna" he begs. "I need to be inside you." I bite my lip and nod slowly, smiling as he pulls his shirt off and makes a start on ridding me of my jeans. He gets as far as undoing the button when there's a loud bang at the door. He looks at me and I shrug. "Ambrose!" Seth yells. "The car is here! I guessed you'd be asleep so I got a key from reception..." There's a click as he unlocks the door, pushing it open and stepping into the room. "Asleep huh?" Jon asks, standing in the middle of the room, hands on hips, his arousal evident. "Oh shit" Seth groans. "Sorry guys..." "It's ok Seth" I say, smiling as I pull my shirt back on. "Come on Jon, time to go play nice at the arena." "Play nice" he grunts. "I'm gonna play nice alright. It is nice not to kill skunks, right?" Seth winces and runs out of the room quickly, muttering about meeting us in the car.

"Be nice" I warn as we walk through the lobby. He grunts at me, putting his arm around me as I laugh. "I'll be nice" he says. "With you, tonight, when we get to our hotel." "Jon" I warn. "Doc needs to check your head first..." "There's nothing wrong with my head that banging it against a headboard won't cure" he grumbles. "Thanks to Rollins I've got blue balls..." "Way too much info there stud" I warn, getting into the car.

The journey to the arena takes what seems like ages. Jon stares at Seth the whole time. As soon as we get to the arena I get out of the car, grab my bag and walk away from the guys. "Morganna!" fans yell at the fence. I smile and sign a few autographs quickly while Jon gets his bags out of the car. "Enjoy the show guys" I say, waving and walking off as he charges towards me with a face like thunder.

"Thanks Morg" he growls, storming past me in the corridor. "Make me seem like an invalid who can't even carry his own fiancées bags!" I freeze. The corridor isn't exactly empty, and he's just announced our engagement in front of most of the roster. Not that he cares. He pushes past them until he finds the right locker room, pushing the door open roughly and kicking it shut behind him. I shrug and head for the divas locker room, hoping Nikki will let me borrow Eileen again for my makeup.

"Fiancée?" Nikki shrieks running in to the room behind me. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you guys! Where's the ring?" "No ring Nikki" I laugh, turning around and being enveloped in a hug straight away. "What?" she yells. "Guy waits seven years to propose and does it without a ring? Man me and Ambrose need to have words!" I laugh. "I have a feeling it won't just be you he'll be having words with" I say quietly, sitting on the bench and grabbing my dress for the night out of my bag. "Oooooh I like!" Nikki says, taking it from me and putting it on a hanger. "What shoes have you got?" I frown and grab them from my bag. "No no" she says, going to her bag quickly. "These won't do at all. He needs to start keeping you glam now. Here, you can borrow these." I look at her stupidly as she thrusts a pair of black Louboutins into my hands. "No arguments Morganna" she warns. I nod and put them with my dress before standing up. "Thanks Nikki" I say quietly. "I'd better go find Hunter, see what plans he's got for me tonight." "You don't know?" Nikki asks frowning. I look at her quickly. "You do?" I ask. She nods sheepishly. "I thought you knew" she says. "Cole is sick. Hunter put you on commentary tonight." "No way!" I yell. "No fucking way!" I push past her and run down the corridor to seek and destroy Hunter.


	31. Chapter 31

"Someone is spending too much time with a certain lunatic" Hunter grumbles as I push the door to his office open without knocking. I fold my arms and glare at him. "Is it true?" I ask, glaring at him. He points at a chair and I stare at him defiantly, tapping my foot on the floor. He shrugs. "Depends what this it is" he says. "If it's about me banging the Queen, no. If it's about you being on commentary tonight, yes." I shake my head, my bad mood disappearing as nerves take over. What the hell have I just done? "I can't" I whisper. "I'm not ready for commentary. Nobody is ready for that." "Which is exactly why you're doing it" Hunter says sternly. "Get ready. You walk down with JBL and Lawler in half an hour." I squeal and run out of the office. Half an hour? Does the guy think I'm a miracle worker?

Ok, so maybe I am a miracle worker. I'm stood at gorilla waiting to head ringside when I glimpse Jon out of the corner of my eye. I turn to look at him, smiling at the puzzled look on his face. But there's no time to explain. "You next Morganna" Carrano says. I nod and walk through the curtains to the Raw theme. The crowd cheers as I concentrate on not falling over my feet. They're not making it easy. "She bangs Ambrose" chants ring around the arena, and I'm glad that this isn't shown when Raw goes out live. "You did good" JBL says, smiling as I sit next to him and pick up my headset. "Nice Morganna" Vince says through the headset. "Keep cool and don't react to them. That's what they want. Relax, and enjoy it out there." "Thanks Sir" I say quietly. "I'll do my best." "I know" he says simply.

I manage somehow to blag my way through most of the night. JBL and Jerry make it so easy though, and watching with JJ has given me all the training I need, plus having Vince in my ear constantly helps too. "So last night at Payback" JBL says. "The Shield were each involved in separate matches, each with the same stipulation." "Yeah" I say, looking into the camera. "Each member of The Shield had to go to their respective matches alone, without the backup they're used to from each other. Now during the match between Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt, Dean took a direct hit to the head when hit with the sister Abigail by Wyatt. As a result, after being thoroughly checked over by our doctors here tonight, it has been ruled that Dean is not fit to compete. Here's what happened last night." I wait until the footage starts rolling before hissing at Vince. "Way to spring that on me!" I snarl. "There wasn't time Morganna" he says simply. "Concentrate." As soon as the footage ends The Shield's music blasts through the arena. "Here they are" Jerry says, stating the obvious as Jon, Roman and Seth appear at the top of the stairs. JBL and Jerry talk amongst themselves while the guys make their way to the ring. As soon as they're over the barrier, Jon comes and sits by me while Roman and Seth get in the ring.

"Joining us on commentary" JBL says while handing Jon a headset. "The lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose." "Don't let my fiancée hear you calling me that" Jon says, looking at me then back at JBL. "She gets all defensive." "How's the head?" I ask, not even looking at him. "Ah, you know Morganna" he says, smirking at me. "It's about fifty shades of black and blue, but I'm sure it'll be better soon. You wanna see?" I don't have time to answer before he lifts his hair up. "Ewwww Dean that's gross" I say, looking into the ring as Randy and Big Show make their way down. He laughs. "I've had worse" he says. "But I have a good nurse. I'll be better by Smackdown." I nod absently. That's his way of telling me he's going to be at the taping tomorrow.

The match is fast, but brutal. Jon commentates more than me, swinging from side to side in the chair as he talks. As the bell rings he puts his headset on the desk. "JBL" he says. "Jerry. Morganna. I bid thee farewell." He kisses my hand and starts to walk to the ring, stopping to kick Randy on his way. "Move" he mouths at me. I frown at him but slyly move out of the way as Roman and Seth get out of the ring. Roman gives the signal and Jon and Seth pick Randy up, putting him on Roman's shoulders. They count to three and Randy is triple power bombed through our desk. "The power of three" I say, looking down at Randy. "The Shield showing once again why they are dominating Monday night Raw. Thanks for watching." I wait until Vince counts down and the cameras shut off before taking off my headset and rushing backstage.

My phone is going mad as I get in the locker room. "Hey mom" I say, answering it and sitting down. "Fiancée?" she yells. Oh shit. Damn Jon. "Ummmm I can explain..." I start. "I bloody well hope so" she says. "Because your son just found out from the tv that his mom and dad are getting married." "Let me speak to him" I say, waiting as she passes the phone to JJ. "Hi mommy" he says, obviously tired. "Are you and daddy married?" "No sunshine" I say, smiling. "Daddy just asked me to marry him, that's all. Nothing is done yet..." "You'd be silly if you said no" he says, yawning. "Oh baby" I say. "Go sleep, ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow, but we'll talk about this Wednesday when I get back to nana." "Ok mom" he says yawning again. "I love you." "I love you too JJ" I whisper. "Damn you got a good son there" mom groans, taking the phone back from JJ. "But we'll talk about your mom when you get back. No more revelations on tv though, ok?" "There's nothing more to say mom" I say laughing. "I promise. I'll see you Wednesday." We say bye and hang up. "Damn you Jon" I groan, throwing my phone into my bag and heading out into the arena to look for him.


	32. Chapter 32

I find his locker room and knock on the door gently. "Hey Morganna" Seth says, smiling as he opens the door. "What brings you to our little corner of the corridor?" "Me I hope" Jon says, pulling the door open wider. "We good, Morg?" I shake my head. "No" I say quietly. "Can we, uh, talk?" He frowns but nods and follows me down the corridor.

"What did I do this time?" he asks quietly as we walk to catering. "JJ" I say, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Is he ok?" he asks quickly, sitting opposite me. "Yeah" I say, looking at him. "No thanks to you, though." "Huh?" he asks. "What did I do?" "Think about it Jon" I say, louder than I wanted. "Your six and a half year old son is at home, and you decide Monday night Raw is the perfect way to announce to him that his mom and dad are getting married? Our son found out through the tv Jon, not from us." "Oh fuck" he groans, putting his head in his hands. "I fucking suck at this parenting, don't I?" I shake my head, the anger slowly dissolving, and hold his hand. "No Jon" I say. "You're an awesome dad to JJ. You just need to think before you open your mouth now, that's all." He nods. "Message received, loud and clear" he says. "Now can we go to the hotel? You owe me a celebration." "Not cleared to compete Jon" I remind him, standing up and walking off to my locker room before he can come after me.

It doesn't take me long to pack and soon I'm waiting in the corridor for the guys. "Hey" Jon says quietly as he walks out of the locker room. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "Hey yourself" I say. "Ready to go?" He nods and we walk to the door. He takes my bag from me and I groan. "Humour me?" he asks. I sigh and nod, pushing the door open and heading for the waiting car. Jon quickly puts the bags in the trunk while I wait for him, smiling and waving at fans. "Done" he says, leaving the trunk open when he spies Seth and Roman walking towards us. I nod and look at him, smirking as he frowns at me. "What?" he asks, looking at me suspiciously. I shake my head, stepping forward and kissing him softly. "Nothing" I whisper, turning away from him and starting to get in the car. He grabs my arm, pulling me back to him. "Nuh uh Morg" he chastises. "Kiss me properly or not at all." I don't get the chance to argue. His mouth is on mine straight away. I moan and let him back me against the car, pulling him closer to me. He reaches behind me and grabs my ass, pulling me against him. "Damn Jon" I moan, finally managing to tear myself away from him. I look behind him and stifle a laugh. He frowns and turns around slowly, laughing when he sees Roman and Seth stood behind him, arms crossed clearly waiting to be able to get in the car. "You guys good now?" Roman asks. "Cos it's kinda cold out here, and there's a drink in the bar with my name on it." I grin and kiss Jon quickly before getting in the car. He slides in beside me, holding my hand and not letting it go until we get to the hotel.

I wait in the lobby, checking my phone while he checks us in. Twitter has gone wild. "Morganna on commentary! Yes!" "Cole should be ill more often, this works for me!" Then the inevitable fiancée tweets. "They're engaged? Have that one Renee! Congratulations Dean and Morganna!" "That's gonna be one beautiful wedding!" "Fiancée? Uh oh, Renee meltdown in 3, 2, 1..." I laugh to myself, thats a good one. "What's up?" Jon asks, walking over to me waving a keycard. "Just twitter" I say smiling as the security guard ushers us to the elevators. He nods, taking his phone out and checking for himself. "Haha!" he laughs loudly. "Retweet, retweet! I love it! Oooooh I love this one too." I frown and look at his phone. Pictures of us kissing at the car are everywhere. "Bet they'll be celebrating later" I read. Jon looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Losing bet, stud" I warn, stepping into the elevator as the doors open.

"What if I told you it was kayfabe?" he asks quietly as the doors slide shut. I look at him quickly. "What?" I ask. "Tonight" he says. "Of course I was cleared to compete Morg, I just didn't wanna. You being on commentary, right there for my match, especially after what happened last night, wasn't even an option. I wanted to prove to you that I was ok. Commentary with you was the only option for me." "So you let me basically yell at Vince" I say. "And you were ok all along? That bruise..." "Makeup" he says, wetting his finger and rubbing the bump, wincing slightly when he hits a tender spot. "Damn Jon" I groan, stepping out of the elevator as soon as the doors are open wide enough. "So does this change things?" he asks hopefully. I smile. "Maybe" I say, winking as he opens the hotel room door and quickly pushes me inside. He kicks the door closed, dropping our bags and pinning me against the door. "I love you" he groans, picking me up and kissing me. "Love you too" I whisper, looking deep into his baby blues.


	33. Chapter 33

He takes his time undressing me before stripping himself quickly and lying next to me on the bed. "You're so beautiful Morg" he whispers. "You haven't changed. Not one bit. You're still my Morganna." "I've always been your Morganna" I whisper back. "Since the day we first kissed in high school, I've been yours Jon. Nobody else makes me feel the way you do. But as for beautiful, I'm sure you've met more beautiful women on your travels." He shakes his head quickly. "Nobody as beautiful as you" he assures me. "No more talking. Come here." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly, moving my hair to give himself easier access to my neck. "Jon" I moan, throwing my head back and letting him do what he wants. "Relax Morg" he whispers, lying me on my back and kissing his way down my body. Relax? Oh dear god what does he think he's doing? I moan as he gently puts my legs over his shoulders, holding my hips down with both hands before beginning undoing me with his mouth. "Jon!" I moan, gripping on to anything I can get my hands on. The sheets. His hair. Especially his hair. My hips seem to buck with a mind of their own as I grip onto his hair for dear life, surprised by his reaction. "Fuck yes" he moans. "Come for me Morg. Come on baby." I don't deny him. I can't. "Fuck!" I moan. "Jon!" "That's it" he moans. "Oh baby I love you." He finally lets my hips go and slides up my body, keeping my legs over his shoulders. "I'm not making any promises about how long this is gonna last" he warns. "But fuck it Morg, I just want you so bad." "Take me then" I whisper, pulling him down to me and kissing him hungrily. His phone ringing jolts us out of our dreamworld cruelly.

"Ignore it" he whispers. "JJ" I say simply. He nods. I know he will drop anything to speak to our son. He gets off the bed and walks across to his bag, the sight of how aroused he really is making me gulp. "Seth" he growls, answering his phone quickly. "This better be good..." I groan and lay back on the bed, finally able to get my breath back. I listen to him mumbling before throwing his phone on his bag and walking back to the bed. "Hold that thought" he groans, pulling his jeans on. "The guys have bought us a drink to celebrate the engagement that we haven't even been able to celebrate yet. Just one, I promise. By the end of tonight, I fully intend to seal the deal Morg. Fuck, I'll even seal it in the elevator if I have to. One way or another, I promise." I smile as he hands me my dress and Nikki's heels. "Underwear Jon?" I ask. He smirks at me. "Oh no" he says. "Underwear is a swear word tonight Morganna. You being naked under that dress is going to drive me crazy enough to down even the biggest drink in one." I smile, pulling the dress on quickly and standing up to go and check my hair and makeup. Damn, my skin is so flushed. Jon appears behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You've got that just fucked look" he says, grinning. "It suits you. Come on. Let's go get this over with." I pull the heels on as we both run out of the door.

"Here they are!" Hunter yells loudly as we walk in the bar. Nikki hugs me quickly. "I know that look" she warns. "That's the damn we got disturbed look." I laugh and nod as Jon shakes hands with practically everyone. "It looks good on you" Nikki says quietly. "Don't let Jon hear that" I say. "He's already baying for Seth's blood. Second time today he's cockblocked Jon." Nikki frowns. "Cockblocked?" she asks. "With how flushed you are?" "I got mine" I say, winking. "Oh shit!" she groans, finally getting it. "Poor Jon! Drink up and get him back to the hotel." I nod, hugging her quickly and making my way around he rest of the guys, shaking hands and kissing cheeks, and finally getting back to Jon. I tell him what Nikki said and he grins. "I always liked her" he says, pulling me close and kissing me softly. Something inside me suddenly doesn't want to let him go. "Fuck Morg" he groans, pulling me against him. "We need to go Jon" I moan. "I want you so much." He nods, groaning as Hunter walks over. "We finally got a table" he says. "This way." He walks off, and we both know it's pointless arguing. I turn around and groan as Jon rubs himself against my ass. "Babe" he whispers. "When we sit down, you're gonna need to sit on my lap. This ain't going down." I groan, looking at where Hunter has found us a table. "Be right there Hunter" I call. "Bathroom break." He nods, pointing at the seat for Jon. I shake my head. "If he lets me go I'm gonna fall over" I warn. Hunter nods quickly, pointing over at the bathrooms. I smile and lead Jon straight to the ladies, pulling him inside with me and locking us in a cubicle straight away.

"Morg" he moans as I sink to my knees in front of him. "Don't you dare say a word" I warn. "I'm returning the favour." He moans as I slide his jeans down, taking him into my mouth straight away. "Fuck!" he hisses, thrusting into my mouth wildly. "No Morg, please no. This isn't how I want to do it." I look up at him, teasingly licking up the length of him as he sucks air in through his teeth. He pulls me up roughly, hitching my dress up around my waist and pushing me against the door. He kisses me hungrily, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I grab hold of him, positioning him just right just in time. He thrusts into me roughly, making us both cry out. "Fuck me Jon" I beg, kissing him and pushing myself down onto him hard. "Fuck Morganna" he groans, grabbing my ass tightly and pushing hard. He thrusts hard and fast, both of us biting our lips to stop ourselves screaming out. "Jon" I moan. "I'm so close. Please!" He pulls out of me quickly, sliding fingers inside me and driving me wild. "Come for me Morganna" he rasps. It doesn't take me long. "Jon!" I yell, closing my eyes and throwing my head back. He waits for me to ride it out before standing me up. I look up at him and kneel in front of him again. "Your turn" I whisper. "No stopping me this time." "I don't think I can" he admits, holding onto my head and moaning as I take him into my mouth once more. "So close" he warns. "Oh fuck Morganna, I'm gonna cum. Fuck yes!" I lick and suck until he has nothing left to give. "I love you" he whispers weakly, holding on to the cubicle wall to stop himself falling.


	34. Chapter 34

"My fiancée seduced me in a toilet cubicle!" Jon yells drunkenly as we get back to the hotel. I groan and try to hold him up as the receptionist laughs. "Sounds like a good night" she says, smiling as we head for the elevator. "Oh it was" he says, looking at me. "Cos we're good, right Morg?" "Right Jon" I say, shaking my head at the receptionist as I usher him into the elevator. She winks at me and I smile as the doors close. "I can't believe you just did that!" I hiss, slapping his stomach as the elevator begins to move. He grins. "Ooops" he says, clearly not bothered at all.

Needless to say, he's asleep as soon as he faceplants the bed. I get undressed quickly and slide under the covers, putting the pillow over my head to block out his snoring, not that it works. I fall asleep easily, dreaming of toilets and lip biting. When I wake up the next morning he's not in bed. I look at the bathroom door, frowning when I see it's open. Not even Jon pees with the bathroom door open. There's a groan from the floor and I peek over the edge of the bed. "Morning fiancée" he grins. "I think I took a tumble last night." I laugh, I can't help it. "Thanks for the sympathy Morg" he grumbles, picking himself up and getting into bed. "You're welcome" I say, cuddling into him. He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. His touch is magic. Soon we're both sleeping soundly again.

For once, the Smackdown taping goes smoothly. Jon does as he's told, and I'm back doing interviews backstage, just how I like it. Jon runs up the corridor to meet me as soon as I finish my last interview. "Let's go see our son" he says, putting his arms around me and leading me to the car.

It's the early hours of the morning when we finally get to moms house. The house is in darkness so we creep around, trying not to disturb mom or JJ. "I, uh, just need the bathroom" Jon whispers as we dump our bags in my room. I nod and start getting ready for bed. I've been lying in bed for a while, waiting for him, when I realise the bathroom light isn't even on. "Oh no you didn't" I groan, getting out of bed and walking quietly across the landing to JJ's room. I lean on the doorframe and smile. Jon is asleep on the bed with JJ. Guess he missed our boy more than he let on. I close the door quietly and head back to bed.

Somehow I'm up before everyone the next morning. I grab one of Jon's shirts and head downstairs, putting a pot of coffee on and making a start on breakfast. "I didn't hear you guys come in last night" mom says, yawning and stretching as she walks into the kitchen. I smile as she kisses my head before grabbing a glass and pouring herself a juice. "Spill it Morganna" she says, sitting on a stool and watching me. I shake my head. "I'm good mom" I say, looking at her and smiling. "I mean, dream job, family complete and happy, what more could I want, right?" "Right" she says warily. "There's something you're not telling me Morganna, and I will find out sooner or later." "There's nothing mom" I say, looking past her as Jon runs into the kitchen with JJ on his back. She spins around and laughs as JJ makes Jon crawl around the floor and pretend to be his horse. "He'll do anything for that boy" she says quietly. I nod. I know. "I've been thinking" Jon announces, walking over to us. "Maybe, instead if buying a house in Florida, maybe we should just relocate here?" I shake my head quickly. "No" I say. "I got away from here for a reason Jon. Plus, JJ's school is in Florida. Sorry Jon, but no." He nods. "Ok" he says. "It was just an idea Morg..." I shake my head and turn away from him, plating up breakfast and dumping it on the table. "Enjoy" I say, walking away and heading for the stairs. "Aren't you having any?" mom asks, grabbing my arm. "Not hungry" I say, shrugging her off me and running up to my room.

"This is about Nick, isn't it?" Jon asks, bursting into the room. "What has he done Morg? Has he hurt you? Cos I'll kill him, I swear it..." "No!" I say quickly. Too quickly. "I'll kill him Morg" he growls, turning away. "Jon!" I yell, grabbing his arm. He freezes, getting his temper under control. "Ok" he says, a bit calmer. He lets me pull him to me and sits on the edge of the bed. "It's nothing" I say quietly. "He just, well, made my life difficult when you left, that's all. And when it came out that I was pregnant, well, he had a great time with that one. Morganna, all alone and pregnant with the bastard child of a wannabe wrestler who chose his career over having a family. Please, Jon, I don't want him to be anywhere near us. Any of us." He nods, pulling me close and kissing me. "Ok" he says quietly. "Florida it is. JJ doesn't need any more upheaval. He's already got enough to deal with, having me for a dad." "He loves you Jon" I whisper. "So do I."


	35. Chapter 35

The months fly by. The two Jonathan's celebrate their birthdays in style in Vegas, JJ finally used to all the travelling his parents have to do for their work now. Jon was true to his word and bought us a house in Florida near Roman, but mom and I both paid towards it too. Tapings are getting hectic now as everyone is preparing for time off over Christmas, so house shows are more regular too. "See you Monday" Jon says, grabbing his bags and kissing JJ and I before waving at mom. "Love you all." "Love you too Ambrose" JJ grins. Jon drops his bags and stares at him. "Uh wanna run that by me again Jonathan Junior?" Jon asks, teasing JJ. JJ grins. "Sorry Ambrose" he says before squealing loudly as Jon chases him. "What did you say?" Jon asks, pinning JJ to the sofa and tickling him. "Aaarrrggghhhh!" JJ yells. "I said bye dad, I love you!" Jon grins and lets him up, kissing him before heading back to his bags. "Monday Morganna" he says. I nod and wave absently as he finally leaves.

"Morganna?" mom asks, walking into my room. I wipe my eyes quickly and look up at her. "Oh baby" she says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging me tightly. "You'll see him Monday. You've never cried when he's left before..." "I know" I say, sniffing. "It's just, oh mom, you don't need to know this. I'm fine. Honest. I'm gonna take JJ to the beach." I start to stand, groaning when she pulls me back on to the bed. "Talk" she demands. "Now." "I can't mom" I whisper, not daring to look at her. "Yes, you can" she whispers back. "Mom" I say. "I don't think this is what Jon wants. I mean, I know he loves JJ and he'll do anything for him, but me and him, we're just not working." She nods slowly. "I was wondering" she admits. "I mean, I don't know what you get up to at the hotels after tapings, but at home, you're not as loving as you used to be." I look at her in shock. "I didn't think" I say. "I mean, I thought we were hiding it. We're the same at hotels. He goes out drinking with the guys, rolls in at stupid o'clock in the morning, falls into bed and wakes up when it's time to leave for the arena. We don't have a relationship. It's all for show. And for JJ." "Then you need to end it Morganna" she says quietly. "I know you love him, and I know it will be hard, but you need to think of JJ, and you being miserable isn't good for him." I nod. She's right. "Monday" I whisper.

As soon as I've got all that off my chest, time seems to fly, and in no time at all I'm heading to Raw to meet up with Jon. It's the usual scenario. I'm already at the arena by the time he gets there. He finds me, kisses my cheek and hugs me quickly before rushing off to the locker room. Unless I'm interviewing him, I don't see him until it's time to leave. Tonight is no different. "Hey" he says quietly as I walk up to him in the corridor. "You ready?" I nod, pulling my bag and following him out to his rental. The ride to the hotel is spent in silence. He doesn't ask how JJ is, he doesn't need to. He bought JJ a phone for his birthday and they talk all the time. I jump out of the car as soon as we reach the hotel, grabbing my bag and waiting for him so we can go and check in. As soon as we're in the room he changes his shirt, grabs his money and heads out the door. "Same old same old" I groan, curling up on the sofa.

A knock at the door an hour later startles me. Jon always takes a key. I get up and pull the door open, smiling when I see Nikki and Brie. "Come on" Nikki says. "Get changed. Girls are on the town tonight." I smile and grab something to wear, rushing to the bathroom to get changed. We make our way to the hotel bar. "What's wrong?" Nikki asks as I freeze in the doorway. I shake my head, walking in and not even acknowledging Jon as I walk past him. Nikki and Brie look at each other quickly before shrugging and following me in.

"What gives?" Nikki asks as Brie heads to get us more drinks. "We've been here for over an hour now and you two haven't even spoken. What happened to the high school sweethearts?" "They grew up" I say simply, downing whatever drink Brie has just put in front of me. "Girls, I gotta go." I stand up and wobble my way over to Jon. "We need to talk" I say. He looks up at me, the drink obviously having an effect on him. "Well if it isn't my fiancée" he slurs as Roman and Seth cringe. "Talk away toots." I shake my head. "Not here" I say. "Upstairs. Ten minutes." I turn around and walk out, taking the stairs instead of the elevator.


	36. Chapter 36

Naturally, he keeps me waiting. I'm sat on the bed, bag packed, by the time he decides to show up. "What's going on?" he asks quietly, spying the bag straight away. "I'm leaving" I say. "I've got another room. Jon, we, this, us, it isn't working. We're not happy. We need to accept it and move on. We're not the same people we were seven years ago. I was stupid to think we were. I love you Jon, but we're done. I can't do this to myself anymore." He nods slowly. "You're right" he says, sitting next to me. "Damn it Morg, you're right. I just, I don't think I can handle being a father and a fiancé. I mean, I love JJ, I really do, but everything I do lately is the wrong thing. I'm not father material..." "Don't you dare walk out on him Jon" I warn, standing up. "That kid needs you, needs both of us. Don't you dare let him down." "I won't" he says. "I promise. Anything he needs, I'm there. I'm not going to leave him Morg." I nod, grabbing my bag. "Bye Jon" I say quietly. He nods, watching me as I open the door and step out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"Morg?" Seth calls. I look up, tears rolling down my face. "Not now" I whisper. "Please, not now. I need to go." I turn my back on him and walk quickly to my room. As soon as I've closed the door there's a knock on it. I open it quickly. "Come on" Seth says softly, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. I sag against him, sobbing into his shoulder. He closes the door behind us, leading me to the bed and lying down gently, pulling me with him. "Gonna tell me what's happened?" he asks softly. "I mean, I know this isn't your room..." "It is" I say quietly. "I can't be with him anymore, I don't like what I'm turning him into. I'm bad for him Seth." "What you're turning him into?" he asks, a puzzled look on his face. "Morganna, you're not turning him into anything, you turned him into a decent human being." "So why is he drinking so heavily?" I ask. "He comes to the room long after I'm in bed, gets up just before we leave for the arena, hasn't touched me in weeks. Even mom has noticed something is wrong, so that means JJ will pick up on it soon, unless I put a stop to it now. I can't be a part of it anymore Seth, I have to do what's best for my son, and judging by what Jon just said, being with him isn't it." He nods, pulling me back down to him and putting my head on his chest. "I'm not leaving you" he says softly, kissing my head. "Get some rest Morg. I'm not going anywhere." I nod slowly, falling asleep quickly.

"Hello?" he says quietly. "Yeah Ro, I'm with Morg. Where are you? With him. Ok. No, I'm not leaving her, she's asleep and I promised her I wouldn't leave her alone. You need to have a word with him though. Tell him it's too late to have cold feet about being a father now. Yeah she ended it, she picked up on the change in him. Yeah I'll travel with her tomorrow. Ok, night Ro." "You don't have to stay" I say quietly. "I've been alone plenty of times. I'm used to it." "I'm not leaving you Morganna" he says, making me look at him. "Get used to it. Now sleep." I nod and cuddle into him again. "It's nice actually having some human contact" I say laughing. He chuckles. "Night Morg" he says softly.

Jon travels to the arena with Roman so Seth stays and travels with me. "Meeting guys!" Hunter yells. "You too Morganna. Everyone is needed for this one." I nod and dump my bag in the locker room before making my way to catering. Jon stares at me straight away. "Ok" Hunter says. "Tonight, the infamous crew bonding party happens. We've got a few new people here who haven't gone through it yet, so it's time to dust off the party hats and get everyone acquainted. Not taking no for an answer. See you later." I grab his arm as he starts to walk off. "No offence Hunter" I say quietly. "I just need to leave tonight. Need to get back to JJ." "Is he sick?" he asks quickly. I shake my head. "No, nothing like that" I say. "I just, can't be around Jon at the moment." Hunter shakes his head. "So don't be around Jon" he says simply. "You have more friends here than you realise Morganna. I know what's happened with you and Jon, he's already being fined for punching a hole in a door tonight. You want my opinion? You did the best thing you could do, you got out. I'll see you tonight, you're sitting with me." I groan and watch as he makes his way back to his office.


	37. Chapter 37

"You have got to be kidding me" I groan as I slump in a seat next to Hunter at the bar. He smiles, shaking his head. "Movie karaoke" he says. "It'll be fun. Lighten up Morganna." "Lighten up?" I practically yell. "Excuse me for being a party pooper Hunter, but see him over there? That guy in the jeans and the leather jacket? He's the father of my son. The love of my life. And I've just walked out on him just as we should be planning our wedding. So it's gonna take a bit more than fucking movie karaoke to improve my fucking mood right now!" "You done?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod, blushing. "Sorry" I mumble. "I just, I don't want to be here, you know?" He nods, putting his hand on my knee. "I know" he says softly. "But, you work with him now, you have to be professional at all times, no matter now much of a jerk he is. Just, I don't know, get your point across tonight." "How?" I scoff. "It's not as if he's going to be listening to anything that goes on. He's too busy trying to find the answers to his problems at the bottom of that bottle of Jack." "Then make him listen Morg" he says. "Here's the book. Pick your song. I owe you that much. Everyone else is getting theirs picked for them." I nod and take the book from him, blocking out what's going on around me as I read through it.

"Next up" the DJ calls. "Dean Ambrose!" I look at Hunter quickly and he winks. "Trust me" he mouths. I nod, settling back to listen to Jon sing. I already know he can sing, but it has to be the right song. This, however, is most definitely not the right song. "And iiiiiiiiiii" he warbles. "Will always love you..." I shake my head at Hunter. "You're up next" he says. "Get ready." I nod and run past Jon on the stage, heading for the bathroom. "I will" he says as I reach the door. I look at him quickly and shake my head, pushing the door open and running into the bathroom.

I take my time, but finally I know I can't put it off any longer. I take a deep breath and open the door just as Nikki runs to it. "I was just coming to get you" she says. "You ok?" I shake my head, blinking back the tears I thought had stopped. "I just love that guy so freaking much Nikki" I say, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, hugging my knees. "I'm gonna tell Hunter you can't go on next" she says softly. "Take your time. Come sit with me when you're ready, ok?" I nod and smile weakly as she walks out, leaving me alone again. But not for long.

"Morg?" Seth calls, knocking on the door. "You ok?" I look up at him as he pushes the door open. "I'm good" I say quietly. "I just, I'm finding it hard being around him, you know?" He nods, sitting next to me. "Sit with me?" he asks. I look at him for what seems like ages before nodding. He smiles and helps me up. "I gotta sing first" I say. "Would you, uh, wait with me?" He chuckles, putting his arm around me shoulder and kissing my head. "Sure thing kiddo" he says, opening the door and leading me out.

"Ready?" the DJ asks. I nod and he hands me the microphone. "Next up, for your listening pleasure" he says. "The lovely, Morganna Rose!" The music starts and Jon looks at me quickly, frowning as I start to sing the cups song from Pitch Perfect.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

I finish the song and hand the microphone back to the DJ. "Well ain't you a dark horse?" Hunter asks, smiling at me as I grab my drink. "You didn't tell us you could sing like that." "You didn't ask" I say simply. "I'm, uh, gonna go sit with Colby. Don't wanna pour my heart out to the boss." He smiles. "Have fun kid" he says. "See you Monday for Raw. Tell JJ I said hi." "I will" I say, smiling. "Thanks Hunter." He waves and I head across the bar with Colby.


	38. Chapter 38

"Mom!" JJ yells, running to me as soon as I set foot in the house. I smile, hugging him tightly. "I missed you" he whispers, his eyes sparkling. "Missed you too sunshine" I say quietly, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen. I sit him on the counter as I grab us both a drink. "Where's my dad?" he asks suddenly. "Dad always comes home. Where is he?" "Uh JJ" I say. "Dad will be a bit late this time. He's got a few appearances to do before he can come home. So we get some mom and JJ time, what do you say we go to the movies after school tomorrow?" "Yes!" he yells, high fiving me. "What's all the yelling?" mom asks walking in, smiling when she sees me. "Hey you" she says, hugging me. "How's things?" "Dad has appearances so he can't come home right now" JJ says quickly. Mom looks at me and I nod slowly. "Go tidy your room JJ" she says. "Mom can't tuck you in if she's gonna be standing all over your figures." I help him down and he runs off quickly.

"Well?" mom asks. I nod. "It's done" I say quietly. "We're done. He didn't even argue mom. Just accepted it straight away. He's coming back tomorrow, I need to sort the spare room." She watches me as I walk out of the kitchen, grabbing spare linen on my way to the spare room. I make the bed quickly so it's all ready for him, then move his stuff out of our room. I hear JJ talking so I head for his room. "Yeah dad, I'm good" he says cheerfully. "Mom is taking me to the movies tomorrow. Will you be here when we get back? I miss you." He listens carefully as Jon talks to him. "Oh" he says, quietly. I frown. Surely Jon hasn't told him. JJ catches sight of me and smiles. "Mom" he says, holding out the phone. "It's dad. Says he needs to talk to you." I take the phone from him and take a deep breath before talking. "Jon" I say. "What's wrong?" "What have you told him?" he asks bitterly. "Did you tell him you don't want me around you anymore? That you're more cosy with his uncle Colby than with his dad?" "Don't be stupid" I hiss. "I told him you've got appearances and that's why you couldn't come straight home. I'm not doing this now Jon. If you want to talk, you know where we live." I end the call and look at the phone, turning it off before JJ realises. "Battery died, sunshine" I say, waving the phone at him. "I'm gonna go charge it in the kitchen. Hurry up and get this tidied, I'll be in soon for the story." He nods and carries on with the tidying while I hurry to mom.

"Woah" I groan, leaning on the kitchen doorframe. "Head rush." "You ok Morg?" mom asks, rushing over to me. I nod, making my way to a stool at the breakfast bar. "Rushing around on an empty stomach" I say, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. "Too much arguing and not enough eating. I'll be ok. JJ just spoke to Jon. I think Jon's drunk again. I can't do this mom. It's not fair on JJ." She nods. "I know" she says quietly. "But right at this moment it's you I'm worried about. You look peaky, Morg. You sure you're ok?" I nod. "It's just stress mom" I say, smiling at her. "I'll be ok after a good sleep." She nods warily. "Go to bed now" she orders. "I'll sort JJ. He can have his story in your room. Morganna, I know I kinda pushed you into taking this job, but if it's going to have this effect on your health, maybe you should have a rethink." I nod. I know she's right. "It's just all this crap with Jon" I say. "I'll be fine mom. Once everything is sorted, and he's out of here, I can concentrate on my job again, not worrying about how drunk my ex fiancé is going to be in his next interview." I slide off the stool and make my way slowly to my room. I lie on the bed as the room starts to spin. "No" I whisper. "Not now. Not here. I'm not going to pass out." I close my eyes and wait for the sensation to pass. When I open my eyes again, JJ is standing next to me. "Mommy" he whispers. "Are you sick?" I smile, nodding slightly. "A little" I whisper. "I just need my little boy to give me hugs." He climbs on the bed with me and hugs me softly. Soon we're both asleep.

I wake up alone in the bed the next morning. Mom is sat in the chair next to the bed, looking at me worried. "What's wrong?" I ask hoarsely. "Where's JJ?" "He's in school Morg" she says softly. "It's lunchtime. Morg, you don't look too good, sweetie. I've called the doctor. He should be here soon." "What?" I ask, sitting up quickly. Too quickly. "No mom, I can make it to the doctors." "I don't think you can, sunshine" she says softly. "You can't even sit up without the room spinning, can you?" I shake my head, tears in my eyes. I don't get a chance to answer her though, the sound of the front door slamming makes us both jump. "Jon" I whisper. Mom nods, standing up. "Leave him to me" she says. "You rest up until the doctor turns up. Jon and I have some talking to do."


	39. Chapter 39

I must have fallen asleep again. When I wake up, it's because mom and the doctor are shaking my arms. "Huh?" I ask sleepily, attempting to sit up straight away. "Ah shit!" I lie back down quickly, the room spinning. "I'll leave you to it" mom says quietly, walking out and shutting the door behind her. "When did this start?" the doctor asks, taking out a thermometer and sticking it in my ear. "Last night" I say, listening for the beep. "Hmmmm" she says, checking the reading and making a note. "Your temperature is fine, not too hot. Do you think...?" The door bursts open and Jon walks in. He closes the door behind him and stands in front of it. "So doc" he says. "What's the verdict?" "And you are?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Morg's fiancé" he says, looking at me. I shake my head and he groans. "Ah fuck" he says. "She dumped me. No I'm not. My bad. As you were, ladies." He opens the door again and slams it behind him.

"Sorry about that" I say quietly. "He's, well, apparently he's not ready to be a father yet. Bit late for that when our son is six and a half years old." The doctor looks at me quickly. "Long story" I say. She nods, looking at me thoughtfully. "Morganna" she says softly. "Do you have any stomach pain?" I shake my head. "No pain anywhere" I say. "I just, I'm not very good upright." She nods, writing notes again. "Humour me here" she says. I nod and lay still as she starts examining me.

"I'll see myself out" she says, making sure I stay lying down. I nod. "Thank you" I say. She nods. "I'll check on you in a few days" she says. "In the meantime, take it easy, ok?" I smile. "I'll try" I say. "An energetic six year old may have other ideas though." She smiles. "No doubt he will" she says. "Send him with his dad to have some fun, he looks like he needs it. Take care, Morganna." I nod and wait until she leaves to let the tears fall.

The door opens quietly and I look quickly, expecting it to be mom. I'm wrong. Jon closes the door quietly behind him. "I don't want to argue Jon" I whisper. He shakes his head. "Me either, Morg" he says softly. "I know you're sick, and I know I've been an ass, I just, I don't know what to do, you know?" "I know" I say. "That's why I made the decision for you. I'm not going to let JJ suffer Jon. I refuse to." He nods. "I don't want to hurt you Morg" he says. "But?" I ask. He groans. "But I got a ride with Renee last night" he says quietly. "And we got spotted." I nod, tears building up again. "She got fired Jon" I say. "What was she even doing there?" "Uh Morg" he says. "She's getting rehired. Just for the stuff, you know?" "You need to leave Jon" I say, refusing to let him see me cry. "I'm tired." I roll over and close my eyes, refusing to look again until I hear the door close behind him. I grab my phone and check twitter. He isn't lying. Pictures are everywhere of him and Renee leaving the arena, even though he's about a block and a half in front of her. "Wonder where Morganna is" I read. I smile, tempted to write that I'm through with his sorry ass, but I don't. I leave it, putting the phone back and curling up on my side, hugging his pillow until I fall asleep.

Mom is in the room when I wake up. "Wanna talk about it?" she asks quietly. I shake my head. "Where's JJ?" I ask. "Jon took him to the movies" she says. "Gives us some time talk. The doctor told me..." "She what?" I yell, sitting up too damn quick as usual. "Oh for fuck sake!" I lie back down and cry in frustration. "All I want is to get away from him" I sob. "And I can't, because I can't even get out of bed! This sucks, mom! This really fucking sucks!" "I know, Morganna" she says, playing with my hair. "But you need to face facts honey. You're never going to be able to get away from him. Not now he's a part of JJ's life. And..." "Don't even say it" I warn. "Saying it makes it real. And this is not happening." She nods, standing up. "You wanna come sit in the lounge for when they're home?" she asks, changing the subject. I nod slowly, wobbling my way out of bed, leaning on her until I'm close enough to the sofa to sit down. Mom makes sure I'm ok then heads to the kitchen, coming back with snacks and drinks. "Eat" she orders. "No more skipping meals." I nod, wincing as the front door opens. Jon is the first one I hear. "Hey JJ" he says. "Mom made it out of bed. Hey Morg. You think you'll be back in work Monday? I'm not in until then either, maybe we could ride together..." "Don't you have Renee for that?" I snap, regretting it as soon as I see the look on JJ's little face. Jon glares at me. "If that's the way you want it" he shrugs. "I'll call her..." "Jon!" mom yells. "Not in front of JJ! JJ, sweetie, go get washed and in your pyjamas for me. I'll be in in five minutes." He nods and walks slowly to his room. "This is on you, Morganna" Jon growls, walking to the spare room and slamming the door behind him.


	40. Chapter 40

I manage to not kill him for the rest of our time off, and deliver him to the arena still breathing too. "I'll take your bag" he says quietly, knowing I'm still not back to normal. I nod, letting him take it and hooking my arm through his as we walk. "You ok?" he asks softly, kissing my head like old times much to the delight of the fans at the fence. "Getting there" I say quietly. "I'll be fine. I've got a meeting with Hunter now, so, um, can you...?" "I'll take your bags to my locker room" he says. "Not the divas. Mine. We need to talk Morg." I nod, not wanting to fight. "I'll come straight there after my meeting" I say, kissing his cheek and walking off.

"Morganna" Hunter says softly as I walk into his office. "How are you?" "Not good" I admit. "Better than I was, but not quite there yet. I, uh, need to tell you something, but I need it to be kept secret." "Whatever is said in here is strictly confidential Morganna, I assure you" he says softly. "Although, before you say anything, I will admit to speaking to your mother this afternoon. So if what you have to say has anything to do with what she would have told me, you don't need to. As long as you're happy here, we're happy for you to stay." I nod, standing up. "I'd like that" I say smiling. "Good" he says. "You ok for commentary tonight? They're kind of expecting you on there now, you do so well. Plus, I figured, the more we can keep you sat down, the less chance of you passing out onscreen." I laugh. "Probably wise" I say. "Yeah, I'll be good. Thanks Hunter." He nods and I excuse myself, heading for Jon's locker room.

"Morganna!" Nikki calls. I stop and lean against the wall, smiling as she walks towards me. "You ok?" she asks, frowning as she looks at me. I look around quickly, making sure the coast is clear before shaking my head. The last thing I need is rumours getting back to Renee. "Can we talk?" I ask. "Later. Hotel, or bar, or locker room? Just somewhere private?" "Locker room and bar ain't exactly private Morg" she says, laughing. "I'll text you when we get to the hotel, ok?" I nod and smile, hugging her before carrying on along the corridor to Jon's locker room.

"If this is where you tell me your dating Renee" I say as I sit on his sofa. "Save it. The hate I got for just walking in with you tonight was unreal." He looks at me quickly. "You are, aren't you?" I groan. "Fuck no Morg!" he says, sitting next to me. "Do I really, really look that stupid?" I look at him, not knowing what to say. "So what's this all about?" I ask quietly. "You've avoided me like the plague at work for weeks. Why the sudden need to talk?" He shakes his head. "I don't know Morg" he says. "God, I love you so freaking much..." "Save it Jon" I say, standing up too quickly and falling back down. "Love me so much you can't touch me" I say, trying to hurt him. "Love me so much you stay out till all hours at the bars when we have time to ourselves. Love me so much you let me end things. Bollocks." I stand up again, slower this time, and manage to remain upright. He stands up quickly. "I do" he whispers. "I know I've been a nightmare these past few weeks Morg, but I swear, I'm ready now. For everything. For us, forever." I shake my head, blinking back tears. "I've wanted you to say that for so long Jon" I whisper. "I think this is my head making me think you're really saying it." "I am really saying it!" he insists, reaching into his pocket. "Morganna, I mean it. Will you marry me? Properly this time?" I shake my head, walking to the door. "See you ringside Jon" I say, opening the door and dragging my bag to my locker room.

"Morganna?" Seth asks as I walk as fast as I can. I wave at him and carry on walking. "Don't run from me" he says, grabbing my bag and lifting it easily. He puts his arm around me and leads me to my locker room. He looks at me quickly as we both read the names on the door. "Like my day couldn't get any worse" I groan, kicking the door open and secretly hoping to hit my room mate in the head with it. "What the hell was Hunter thinking?" Seth asks, dropping my bag and looking at me. I shrug. "Just add it to the list" I say. "First, I walk in with the guy that as far as the fans are concerned I'm engaged to, twitter explodes because he left with Renee last week so me walking with him is wrong. Then I have a meeting with Hunter and discover he's already spoken to my mother. Then I have words with Jon who then decides it's a good time to propose again, before finding out that my room mate for the night is Renee freaking Young! What the hell have I done Seth?" "Jon proposed again?" he splutters. I nod. "Ring and everything this time" I say. "And?" he prompts. I wave my left hand at him. "And I'm not wearing it" I clarify. "Seth, I need a friend right now, and tag, you're it. Sit your ass down, pin back your ears, listen, and do not say a word."


	41. Chapter 41

"Morg?" Jon asks as we lie in bed. It's six weeks later, and while I've agreed to give things another go, I haven't accepted his proposal. Not again. I don't look at him, I don't answer him, I don't want him to know I'm awake. I haven't let him touch me in weeks, I sleep in his old baggy Cincinnati Reds shirt, and on my side far away from him. He knows it's gonna take time for me to trust him again, and he's being so good about it I almost feel guilty. Almost.

I hear him get up and pull some clothes on before leaving the room. He leaves the door open a crack and I smile as I hear JJ greet him as he walks into the lounge. JJ loves us being back in the same room. "Is mom awake?" he asks hopefully. "For you, yeah" Jon sighs. "For pops, nope." "Still no hugging huh dad?" JJ sighs. "She'll be ok. She just needs to understand that you don't want to leave us again." I smile, sitting up. When did my son get so wise? Mom walks in and I look at her quickly. "You ok?" she asks. I shake my head. "I've been a bitch to Jon for too long" I say quietly. "It's time he knew. If he wants to run, then I need to let him go now, before it's too late." She looks at me quickly. "It's already too late Morg" she says. "You made the decision a long time ago, didn't you?" I nod. "I'll take JJ to school" she says. "You and Jon go out, take time to be a couple." "Ok" I say, getting out of bed. I pull the shirt down and walk into the lounge.

"Mommy!" JJ says, running to me. "Morning sunshine" I say, hugging him tightly. "Nana is going to take you to school today, dad and I have some things to take care of." "He's not moving into the other room again is he?" he asks quickly. I look at Jon and he shrugs. "Go get dressed" mom says quickly, saving me. JJ kisses me and runs to his room. "You two need to get this sorted" mom says harshly. Jon looks at me, then at mom. "I've been trying!" he says, frustration evident. "She knows how much I love her. Sure, I had a blip, but I'm over it now. I know what I want and that's Morganna and JJ, our little family." I look at mom and she nods slightly. "I don't want to see you two for the rest of the day" she says quietly. "Don't come back unless this is sorted. I mean it. You think you're hiding it again, we all know you're not. JJ isn't some dumb two year old who doesn't know when his parents are having problems. He's a smart seven year old. You two need to remember that." She stops talking as JJ runs back out to us. "Ready nana?" he asks. "I want to walk today, so mom and dad can take the car." I stand up and hug him tightly. "I love you sunshine" I whisper, kissing his head. Jon comes over and hugs us both. "I love you both" he says, kissing JJ and then me. It's the most contact I've let him have in weeks. He holds my hand as JJ and mom walk to the door. "See you after school" I say as JJ waves before following mom out the door. "Give me ten minutes to get changed" I say. "Then we can leave." He smiles. "You mean you're not wearing my shirt out?" he asks. I shake my head and pull my hand from his, walking to the bedroom and closing the door behind me.

We stop for lunch in our usual restaurant. Jon orders for us then looks across the table at me. "What's going on Morg?" he asks softly. "Where have we gone wrong?" I don't get a chance to answer him. A few fans have spotted us so we're bugged for pictures and autographs. By the time we've sat down again our food has arrived. We eat in silence, occasionally looking at each other but then back at our plates. "Ready?" he asks finally. I nod. "I'm just gonna go freshen up" I say, grabbing my bag. "I'll meet you at the car." He nods and calls for the bill while I head for the bathroom.

He's leaning against the car when I come out. "Can we drive to the beach?" I ask suddenly. "I want ice cream, sand between my toes, and your hand in mine." "Not a problem toots" he says, kissing my head as I get in the car. Once again, we drive in silence. "What is it Morg?" he asks as we get out of the car. "We haven't been right for weeks." He holds my hand and I pull my hand away, reaching for him and putting my arm around his waist, resting my head against his side as we walk. "Ok" I say, finally plucking up the courage to look up at him. "I can't hide this anymore Jon." "Is there someone else Morg?" he asks suddenly. "Are you in love with someone else?" I freeze. He stops and looks at me. "No" he whispers. "Please no, Morg." "Yes" I whisper. "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared of how you would react, but I can't hide this anymore Jon. It's becoming more and more obvious..." "Is this why you won't let me touch you?" he asks, hurt in his eyes. "Why you sleep in my shirt?" I nod. "Jon..." I start. He holds his hand up, stopping me. "Who?" he asks. "Who is it?" I hold his hand, thankful when he doesn't pull it away. "Jon" I whisper. "The person I'm in love with, is our daughter. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."


	42. Chapter 42

He holds my hand tightly as he looks at me. "Wanna run that by me again?" he asks. "I'm pregnant" I whisper. I loosen his grip on my hand and put his hand on my stomach. "Woah!" he says, looking at me quickly. "Shit Morg, this is why you wear the baggy dresses now? To hide it?" I nod slowly. "I didn't want you freaking out and leaving us again" I say as he leads me to a nearby bench. "But now, well, I've raised one child alone, I can raise two. If you want to leave..." "Morganna" he says. "Do you really think leaving is an option? I'm kinda pissed you didn't tell me before, and that you found out the sex without me, but fuck, we're having a baby!" "Uh Jon" I say. "I haven't actually found out the sex yet. But this feels totally different to when I was having JJ, so it's gotta be a girl, right?" He smiles. "Right" he says, kissing my head. "Damn Morg, I can't believe you've kept this to yourself! How far?" "Four and a half months" I say quietly. "What?" he yells. "Jesus Morg!" "I didn't want you to run" I whisper, tears blurring my vision. "But now I realise, if you want to run I can't stop you." "Run?" he asks. "Morganna, you're having our baby, and you think I'm going to run? You know how I feel about you! I think we need to go finish this talk at home." I nod and stand up, following him back to the car.

As soon as we're back at the house he leads me to the bedroom. I shrug at mom and follow him, sitting on the bed as he closes the door behind us. "Take that off" he says quietly, pointing to my dress. I stand up slowly, pulling my dress over my head and dropping it on the floor. "How did I miss this?" he whispers, putting his hands on my stomach. "I didn't let you see" I whisper. "It's not your fault Jon, it's mine." He shakes his head, kissing my stomach before looking at me. "It's my fault" he says. "I've been such an ass to you. I'm so sorry Morg..." "Jon" I whisper. "I need to lie down." He helps me onto the bed and lies beside me, rubbing my stomach constantly. "Hey princess" he says. "Could you stop making your mom so sick please?" There's a gentle knock on the door and mom peeks in. "We ok in here?" she asks, smiling as she sees Jon rubbing my small bump. "We're good nana" Jon says, smiling at her. "Hunter called, Morg" she says. "He said the ultrasound is booked for Friday." Jon looks at me quickly. "Hunter knows?" he asks. I nod. "The doctor filed a report after I was ill" I explain. "A copy was sent to Hunter and doc." "Anybody else know?" he asks quietly. I nod. "Colby" I whisper. He looks at me. "Colby?" he asks. "Colby knew before me?" "Back the fuck up Jonathan" mom warns. "You have no idea what's been going through her mind. How she thought you'd leave her for Renee if you knew. Then when you proposed at the arena after you hadn't been getting along, she spoke to Colby. I'm not on the road with you guys, she needed a friend." "She could have had a fiancé" he spits. "Could have?" mom asks quickly. "And you wonder why she didn't tell you. Nicely done Jon." I push his hands away and run into the bathroom, tears running down my face.

I take a long shower before heading back to the bedroom. "I'm going nowhere Morganna" he says, watching as I dry myself and put on clean underwear. I turn to the side and he groans, taking in the full profile of the growing bump. "How did I miss this?" he asks, walking to me and putting his arms around me. "Because I made you" I whisper. He nods. "And we made her" he says, looking down at my bump. "No more running, no more secrets. Please Morg, I want to be there." I nod. "I need you there" I admit. "We need you there." "I'm not going anywhere" he says. "Now will you please put that ring on?"

"You two ok now?" mom asks warily as we walk into the lounge. I look at Jon and he nods. "Course we are mom" he says, kissing her head. "We're perfect. Uh, you kinda got a wedding to plan too." She looks at me quickly and I nod. "We're ok" I whisper. "Now we just gotta tell JJ he's gonna be a big brother." "Not tonight" mom says. "Let Jon get his head around it first. JJ doesn't need you just blurting it out to him. He's gonna wonder if you're gonna stick around for this baby when you weren't there when he was born. He will go into full on protective mode Jon, I'm warning you." Jon nods. "She's right" he says, looking at me. "What if we prove to him that we're ok before we tell him? Give it a week. Plenty of time for me to kill his uncle Colby at house shows before then." "Jon" I warn. He laughs, shaking his head. "I'm joking Morg" he says, pulling me close and kissing me softly. "I'm glad he was there for you." I nod, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. "I love you" I whisper. "Good" he whispers back. "Cos I love you too."


End file.
